


Aim to Please

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Asshole Grisha Yeager, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Did I forget anything?, Dominant Erwin Smith, F/F, Female Hange Zoë, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Homophobic Grisha Yeager, M/M, Multi, Other, Submissive Eren Yeager, Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: “Rouge if you please.” “Always let me hear your heartbeat.”“That’s fucking ten blocks away, are you telling me you dragged your ass ten blocks looking like that.”“Determination.”





	1. Something About Him

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here and Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703026) by [Owafree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owafree/pseuds/Owafree). 



The walls were dark; the room was too he supposed. Lilith liked the dim setting for the club, and black lights, with a touch of blue or red lights for ambiance. It depended on her mood, which Eren knew very well. He always changed the color to fit it. He was her technician after all, he did his best to please her. Which didn’t take a lot, but he knew she loved the extra effort and attention to detail. How he knew was the affectionate way that she was running her fingers through his hair as he sat beneath her. 

That’s how it always went, Lilith sat at the booth, on the chair meant specifically meant for her. A throw pillow on the floor, meaning Eren’s place. He wasn’t her sub, but in a way he was. He was dedicated to her, loyal in a way that wasn’t romantic or sexual. He was hers to bend, to give away, to break. He trusted her not to unless it was necessary. 

Something akin to a shudder went down his spine. Someone was staring at them; he took a peek. Seeing to men, staring blatantly at him. A blonde male accompanied with a man that had two hair colors. Eren had seen them before, and not just here. He would ignore them, hopefully they wouldn’t come over. Of course, his luck had never been the best. The bright blue eyes that belonged to the blonde caught his turquoise eyes. Excitement lit in his eyes as he dragged the other male to him. Armin… no… please don’t.

Eren kept an indifferent expression on his face, he was another person now, he’d just have to convince them of that. They walked over, stopping right in front of him. They looked so different. Armin was donning a collar, a submissive, Eren mused. He was in plain attire, must have been a quick stop at the club after work. Jean was a little more cleaned up, a dress shirt and a nice jacket. Holding a leash. A purple band on Armin’s wrist, a white band on Jean’s. Collared and not free to play. Must be with each other. That wasn’t something Eren ever considered as a possibility.

The brown boy shrugged it off easily enough, he must have looked so different as well, kneeling at Lilith’s feet, his head leaning against her knee, her hand in his hair. His attire too, a collar, skinny jeans and a simple tank top. Their attention was mostly on his face, and the wristband he wore. Turquoise, like his eyes. A band meant only for him. It told everyone at the club who he was, if they were here long enough to figure it out. Or if they read the color chart where Lilith had put their colors specifically. Just in case someone needed anything from them.

‘Property of the Club, Co-owner, don’t touch.’

He was Lilith’s, only hers. Until the day he fell in love and found someone  
for himself, his service was to her. He was in her debt after all. He needed her, just as she needed his help. She was a dom, easy to take charge, know what was best for a person. She was good at taking care of people and their needs, but when it came to living in reality she wasn’t the best, taking care of herself and her business especially. Eren was her anchor, keeping her life together. Kind of like a secretary, but not. Eren was Eren, and that’s what Lilith always told him. He was in his thoughts until she spoke.

“Can I help you boys?” She used her free arms to prop her chin up, unashamedly showing her band. A gleaming silver, like the silver in her eyes. The message was clear.

‘Owner.’ 

Lilith owned the club, and Eren managed the aesthetics and kept her in line for the accountings. Making sure every bill was paid, attractions booked, private sessions scheduled, all the equipment in working order and safe. Lilith had trouble managed everything at once, so Eren broke it down for her, and shared the work. They were a team of sorts, but it was also a case of Lilith owning not just the club, but him too. That was all, and nothing less. 

“Eren? Is that you?” Armin, you should be smarter than this. Why do you sound so unsure of yourself? Eren shook the thoughts out of his head, leaning up to look at Lilith. She softly dragged her nails down the side of his cheek, cupping his face in her hand.

“I’m sorry, but I haven’t an idea who Eren would be. Rouge, have we a guest of that name?” Eren looked down to the laptop on his thighs, he typed on it for a moment. Before responding in his rough voice. It sounded different from back then, at least he hoped.

“None.” Lilith gave a kind smile. Petting his head again as she spoke to the two hopeful males, once hopeful males. They looked crushed now, staring at him as if he were responsible for crushing their dreams. Armin… I didn’t mean to. I had no choice. I had nowhere to run. This is for the best. I’m sorry.

“Okay, thank you anyway. I’m sorry for bothering you, just, he looks so much like him.” Lilith gave another kind smile, patting the smaller boy’s cheek in an innocent and reassuring gesture.

“It’s okay, it seems like you care a lot about this boy. It was no trouble at all.” A phone beeped, was it that time already? He tugged on Lilith’s sleeve to gain her attention. “Hmm? Yes, Rouge?” He handed her the phone, she looked at the screen and sighed.

“Are they ever going to quit? We’re perfectly legal after all. If that want illegal they should go to freaking the MP’s down the street.” Eren gave a small smirk.

“No, I think you forget the people that run MP are one of their own. They’d never admit to their officers taking part in something like this. It’d be a scandal.” Oh, the light in the fifth private room was switched off. That room is a free room, so that was to be expected. They didn’t close the door however. Eren sent a message to an employee to put up a sign. No need to be yelled at for someone seeing what they didn’t want to. Voyeurism was okay here, but there had to be a warning. The patrons must have forgotten the sign. That was okay, that’s what they had cameras and system checks for. Eren looked up to see that Armin and Jean had left, Lilith tugged on his hair softly.

“Old friends of yours?” Eren nodded his head, Lilith knew his past. She knew what he had at stake. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. So, he had to stay away. It was for the best.

Lilith soon departed, having to have a chat with the local police. Eren sighed, they were just running a business. He thinks that they were just pissed off that their club was more popular, thinking there had to be drugs and shit like in theirs for it to be good. What they didn’t know what that because they were legal they attracted more people. Since no one had to worry about being busted, getting publicly embarrassed, arrested, damaging their reputation. Etc. Those were the costs of a dirty operation running a club. You got a lot more good and honorable people if you were honorable yourself. The MP would never figure that out would they?

A hand on his shoulder annoyed him, he ignored it however. Until the person grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. Eren glared at him, causing the man to smirk. He had stubble on his chin, messy and overly greased blonde hair. Eren immediately disliked him and his cocky attitude.

“Hey baby, you free to play? If you’re good, I’ll give you a reward.” Tourist, newbie. It was always easy to see the ones who thought it was just for the sex. Typically, it was the tourists who wanted to walk on the wild side. Only visiting once, unless they actually learned to enjoy the intricacies and join the community. Eren never liked new people, and this man who reeked of smoke was no exception.

“No.” The man smirked.

“You’re not with anyone pretty brat, why not?” Eren glared.

“I’m not with anyone? Why not tell my mistress that? I’d love to see you try to get a word before you were on the floor. She’s very abrasive like that.”

The guy snorted, his hand falling from Eren’s shoulder to grip his upper arm. This was breaking the do not touch rule. Which was bendable only at Eren’s will. This was not Eren’s will. Eren glared at him as the grip tightened, threatening to pull him from the floor.

“Remove your hand now.”

“Or what are you going to do? You’re a submissive for a reason little pet.” Eren was surprised to hear the cracking of knuckles and an angry voice reply. The angry voice not being his own for once.

“And I’m a switch, but I think I could just as easily kick your ass if I were a sub or a dom.” The douche looked behind him to see a man with a slicked back undercut and gunmetal silver eyes. Eren immediately recognized him as a somewhat visitor. A member of another club that will come to play here every now and again. Eren respects that. What he finds himself respecting a little more is his confidence, switches were usually more submissive to full-fledged doms in his limited experience. Eren never claimed to know everything about the lifestyle, just going off of what he'd seen with his eyes in their patrons. This switch however, this one looked like he couldn’t give half a shit who he was cursing out. Eren looked him up and down, definitely a switch. A collar was on his neck as well as a riding crop at his side. He let his eyes wander down a bit. A red band, collared not free play. Eh, probably for the best. Switches usually did better with other switches, even if Eren were a little interested he wouldn’t be able to play the part of dominant for the man’s other headspace. A shame really. He was a sexy man.

Easy enough to say, the new 'dom' got scared as soon as the man made a move to his crop and hightailed it out of there. The switch looked him up and down, before respectfully taking a seat at the chair across from Eren. Cautiously avoiding the empty booth

“You alright brat?” Eren nodded calmly, the man looked down to his wristband curiously. Hasn’t been here enough times to know the color was Eren’s best guess. Or didn’t read the chart. Many people didn’t if they knew the lifestyle. All the colors were mostly the same from club to club.

“Yes. I’m fine, thank you.” Eren bowed his head a bit to show respect. No longer tense in the presence of him. Eren really didn’t like new people, but certain people were okay. This man was on his tolerated list. The man leaned back, crossing his legs as he relaxed. Taking the invitation Eren silently offered.

“Who are you with brat?” Eren tapped on his computer, checking everything for a moment.

“My mistress, she had business to take care of, normally I’d go, but they requested her. So I’m hanging back to take care of the place in her absence.” Understanding lit up in the man’s blank eyes.

“You’re an employee.” Eren shrugged.

“Of sorts, I assist the owner I guess you could say.” The man nodded and held out his hand for Eren.

“I’m Levi.” Eren stretched out his hand.

“Rouge if you please.” Levi had a firm grip as he shook Eren’s hand.

“Do you know when she’ll be back? We have some business to discuss actually.” Eren closed his laptop shut and gave a rare smirk to the man. Catching him off guard.

“Come have dinner with us, we’ll be grateful to have you as a guest. 3236 7th Street West. Just down the block from here.” Levi nodded. Not at all confused as to why Eren was living with her. He had called her mistress; he must be her submissive. He had heard rumors about the owner’s’ of this club.

“May I bring my partner?” Eren nodded easily. He’d been expecting that; the switch was collared after all. Claimed, with a partner. If Lilith had business to talk with others she would make sure that he came with her as her partner. He was always at her side. 

“Of course, come by at six?” Levi nodded, giving him a look. What was the weird glint in his eyes for?

“You’re awfully dictating for a submissive aren’t you.” Ah, confusion. Most subs in this club carried those traits into out of scene play. Eren personally didn’t, he had to take charge to help his mistress in every way possible. It wasn’t rude for the switch to ask, so Eren bowed his head a bit.

“I’m a sub for my mistress, and for playtime, no time other than that. Not to mention I’m the responsible one, taking charge is my job in running this operation.” A crash resounded through the club, Eren sighed, getting up. Now was one of those times it was a bit of a pain to be the one in charge.

“Sometimes it is a bit strange and foreign to be the one in charge, but I love this place. I’ll do anything for it.” With that, Eren got up and walked away. Laptop in hand, a turquoise wristband bouncing. Levi was stuck watching after him, there was just something there. Something about him. The way his hips swayed, the lean muscles in his exposed arms. The power that Levi could sense in his abs, the cold turquoise eyes, the hand that went on his hip as he scolded someone without saying a word. Issuing warnings and orchestrating a smooth clean up and making sure everything was in order.

“Fuck.”


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with our favorite boy, our lovely woman of the hour and our two guests!

The pan hissed dangerously, but Eren wasn’t deterred. He simply grabbed the handle tighter and used his free hand to grip a pair of tongs, flipping the meat to its other side. The splattering grease stung his arms painfully as it popped and bubbled. Lashing out at him. Luckily he was wearing an apron or else his shirt would be ruined. He brushed off the burns, they didn’t really hurt.

A door jiggled and keys jangled, Eren stayed focused on his task of cooking, they had guests in half an hour. Oh, Eren had to remind her of that. The door creaked open and Eren called out to Lilith.

“Do you mind stopping in the kitchen for a moment?” Lilith stumbled in, foot in one hand trying to retie her knee high boots, the intricate knots loosened and falling apart. Eren set the meat to simmer before kneeling down and offering his hands. Lilith bowed her head in a show of gratitude before putting her boot onto his shoulder, letting him fix it. Then alternating to the other foot when he was finished. If it weren’t Lilith he would have been squirming at the objectification, but it was Lilith.

“What did you call me for darling?” Eren got off his knees fluidly, going back to his previous task.

“One, I put Ridley in charge just to warn you in case she hits a customer for bad mouthing her girlfriend Amy again. Two, get cleaned up, we have business guests coming in half an hour.” Lilith raised an eyebrow.

“You never invite those home, what circumstances?” Eren smiled.

“Good first impression and he wanted to see you. A tourist tried to man-handle me and the guy basically told him to fuck off. I thought he deserved to have his matter resolved as soon as possible.” A light of admiration went off in her eyes, the man had protected her dear Eren. That was definitely something she was happy to hear. Wait, ‘he’, a guy. Oh hon hon hon, Lilith waggled her eyebrows. Eren gave a mocking frown, tapping her forehead in a mock scolding.

“Collared your highness.” Lilith groaned.

“All the good ones are collared! That’s what happened to the last one I was interested in too!” Eren chuckled.

“She didn’t even swing your way mistress; it wouldn’t have worked out. Even if her being a switch and you being a dom didn’t clash already.” Lilith grumbled, she knew it was true, switches needed their sub and their dom headspace to thrive, and Lilith wasn’t any part sub. Just like Eren wasn’t any part dom. He supposed the relationship should she have been even bi, might have worked. It would have had its bumps, but it could be stable.

“I know,” Lilith lamented, dramatically falling on the table. “A doomed love from the start! Oh, woe is me!” Eren chuckled, turning his attention to dinner, checking it for a moment. It was fine, just needed time. So Eren leaned against the stove, continuing the conversation.

“Nice Shakespearian influence. But I believe the whole line is ‘Woe am I and woe is me.’ If I’m remembering Shakespeare correctly. Or was it Hamlet? Eh, I flunked theatre arts anyway.” Lilith laughed loudly, holding onto her stomach.

“What other classes did you flunk?” Eren hummed.

“Better question, which classes didn’t I pass with a minimum grade requirement?”

“Okay, which one didn’t you pass with the shittiest grade possible?”

“French.” Was his automatic reply. He was good at school, but back in high school his circumstances had been a bit, grim. Schoolwork hadn’t been a priority, rather pushed aside. Honestly, Eren could have easily gone to college, and still could since he had graduated by the skin of his teeth, but Eren had a business. School wasn’t in his plans right now. ‘Sides, Lilith and him seemed to be doing fine without a business degree anyway. Lilith’s eyes lit up.

“No way! Say something.” Eren paused for a moment.

“C’est drôle, tu ne sais pas ce que je dis tu?” Eren’s brow furrowed, was it sais? He couldn’t remember the exact conjugation, but it was enough to get the job done. Lilith grinned widely.

“Oh my gosh, what did you say?” Eren smirked.

“Something along the lines of ‘It’s funny, you don’t know what I’m saying do you?’” Lilith scowled and hit his upper arm.

“Meanie.” Eren chuckled, not defending himself at all. He was being a dick and he knew it, it was just amusing. Especially when Lilith pouted at him, until the doorbell rang, echoing through the warm household. Eren mused aloud. 

“Huh, they are punctual aren’t they?” Lilith squealed.

“Stall for me! I need to fix myself up, I’m a mess after that whole MP fiasco! Oh, there is so much to do still!” Eren shooed her off.

“Go, go, I got this.” Lilith smiled in relief.

“You’re the man.” Eren winked.

“I’m the man.” She rushed up the stairs on her dangerous shoes, making loud clicks as Eren put a cover on the pan. No need to come back to a messy splattered stove. He walked to the door, gliding to his place in front of it and opened it with his indifferent expression. It was softer than his public face, home was more comfortable for everyone after all. Still, it was rigid and guarded, no one would see him as Lilith saw him. Eren looked them over. Both were in casual, but nice, clothing perfect. The one with gunmetal eyes was much shorter than the new male as he leaned against him. Even Eren had to look up at this new man. He was muscular, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like an older and more mature Armin. Eren opened the door a little wider. Bending at the waist.

“Welcome gentlemen, come in. The coat hanger and shoe rack is there. Dinner will be served soon enough, so please make yourselves comfortable.” The oldest male answered Eren a deep smooth voice.

“Thank you for your kindness, it’s a pleasure to be here.” Eren offered a weak half smile, his best shot at a smile now a-days.

“It’s our please I assure you.” Eren walked back to the kitchen the two males in tow, offering them a seat at the kitchen. Before returning to putting last minute touches to the meal, plating them quickly. Eren turned his head to look back.

“May I offer you two a drink?” The two both spoke for a moment, then the older male asked for wine. Huh, a dom and a switch, how ironic. Either way, Eren got to finding them a drink. They only had red, so that would have to do for tonight. He poured their drinks, and poured Lilith and himself one as well, diet Pepsi. Lilith and him weren’t heavy nor casual drinkers. He checked the meat, seeing that it was done. He contemplated. Maybe she was ready now?

“Mistress? Dinner is ready, are you?” She didn’t call back, instead she walked out of her room and down the stairs. Smiling apologetically. Eren watched, enraptured for a moment. In mere minutes, she had brushed out her hair nicely, it fell in blonde waves to the bottom of her rib cage. Her eyes held minimal make up, just enough to accentuate her shimmering silver eyes. Just a shade lighter than Levi’s. Her clothes were adjusted to fit perfectly on her body and her boots were tight and neat. Hugging her calves like a second skin. She truly was a sight for sore eyes.

“I’m sorry to not have been with you gentlemen right away, I was being a rude hostess in those regards. Thank you Eren.” Lilith ran a hand through his hair tenderly before letting him go, moving to take a seat and chat with the guests as Eren set the table and placed the food down. Only taking a seat himself when he was done, catching himself by listening to the conversation more carefully.

“No, you must be a busy woman. I know it’s difficult to escape our club sometimes too. It’s like work follows you everywhere, even home.” Lilith smiled again in relief.

“Thank you, you’re too kind. You made time for Eren and I, it is only right for myself to do the same.” Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren, Eren stared him right back. This was going to be a little bump in the road. It wasn’t that big of deal.

“Eren?” Lilith, looked from Eren to Levi. Eren gave her a look, dry and unamused by her slip of tongue. She let out a small gasp as she realized her mistake, putting a hand to her lips for a moment. 

“Oh! Sorry Ere, habit from the old days. Forgive me darling?” Eren nodded easily, before explaining.

“Eren is my given name, I prefer just my nickname now.” Levi nodded easily. Eren guessed he was just indignant at the possibility of Eren lying to him. Lying always ruffled people’s feathers, so it was fair on Levi’s behalf. The dinner finally started, following an easy flow of conversations, business ideas, prospects. Ending with an ally as Eren went to serve desert. Lilith was impressed when Erwin, as Eren had learned the older blonde’s name, mentioned his and Levi’s relationship, it was three years strong. A dom and a switch, just as he suspected. He’d gotten dom vibes from the taller male. Erwin didn’t feel like a switch. She spoke excitedly with him about relationships in her club, common couples and fights that had everyone laughing at the silliness. until she stood up looking for her phone to show Erwin something. Almost tripping before Eren caught her by the waist with fast relaxes. She held onto him lifting her one leg up.

“Oh jeez, damn things.” Eren looked at her boots once more. Her spike had gotten caught on the knot and pulled it free once more. Must have happened when she crossed her legs. Eren gave a small sigh, kneeling before her. Looking up at her expectantly through his long black lashes. He held no shame in kneeling at her feet, bowing to her. Like a servant to his master. Lilith smiled warmly, putting her boot on his shoulder again, lightly, as to mot bruise or break skin with the dangerous heel. Not that Eren would have minded either way. Pain and objectification. It wasn’t something he minded…

“Déjà vu? These damn things. Be a dear and tie them a little tighter? Don’t worry, about being too tight, they just need to stay.” Eren rolled his eyes, tying the stubborn boot with harsher movements. He gently lifted her leg off of his shoulder when he was done, also giving her the phone that he’d grabbed earlier. She always forgot it random places, so he usually kept it. As soon as she was stable on her feet he got up and started fixing the desert into bowls. A cinnamon apple crisp a la mode. Erwin cleared his throat, making Lilith look at him. Eren just focused on dishing out the sweet treats.

“How long have you two been together? You must have been together a long time; you make Levi and I look like a new couple.” Lilith paused with a confused look.

“Together? What do you mean?”

“You two aren’t playmates?” The blonde man asked in obvious interest. His body was leaned forward, eyes intent, clinging to each word. The other male was interested as well, except the only way that Eren could even tell was the fact his body was just slightly turned more to Lilith’s side. They were looking at both of them for confirmation, Eren shook his head blankly in reply. He was used to the question, he got it so many times at the club. He was expecting it, just like Lilith. Lilith grinned and laughed.

“Oh dear no, Eren is mine, but he’s not my boyfriend. It’d be a little difficult considering we’re both gay ya know.” Lilith gave a happy giggle, patting Eren’s arm. “Can’t give you want you want can I hun?” Eren chuckled.

“I apologize mistress, but it just wasn’t meant to be. No matter how much it breaks my heart.” Eren put a mock hand on his chest, a smirk on his lips to show his joking tone, before sitting back down in his chair beside Lilith. Erwin   
chuckled deeply.

“My apologies, you are very affectionate and intimate. I over read the situation. It still is truly a friendship to be admired however.” Lilith smiled and waved it off.

“Oh it’s fine, we have been very close since we were young. It’s all habit. We get asked that all the time. It’s rather flattering in a way. It means that we have a good bond, don’t we Ere?” Lilith looked up at him with those silver eyes. He looked down at her, not caring about the other people in the room as his lips stretched into an awkward attempt at a smile. It was still shaky, and not a very geniuine looking smile, but it was still his. It made Lilith grin wider. 

“Yes mistress.” The clock struck eight, catching everyone’s attention. Ridley’s shift would be ending soon. Nine, that meant it was time for the dinner to end. Eren stood up and cleared the table as Lilith shook their hands in a final pleasantry. 

“It was a pleasure to have you over, we must do it again sometime, no?” Erwin smiled back just as charismatically. 

“Yes, we should. But I insist I host next time. It is only fair.” He turned to Eren. “Rouge, that was what you wished to be called right?” Levi must have told him. “The meal was fantastic, one of the best I’ve had in years. Thank you for serving us. Eren gave a bow.

“It was an honor. Mr. Erwin. Mr. Levi.” Erwin smiled at the formality. Levi just ‘tch’ed. 

“I guess I’ll be seeing you around brat.” Eren watched the shorter man walk to follow Lilith and Erwin to the door. Leaving Eren behind in the kitchen to watch silently as they walked out the door and into the young night. Why did he feel something strange with them? Like anticipation? Lilith sauntered back into the kitchen, giving Eren a small pat on the ass.

“Alright, our shift’s soon. C’mon, let’s go before Ridley tries to stab someone with a spoon. No need to give the police bait or lose one of our lovely family members. Especially Ridley, she’s the only one who beats you at poker, it’d be a shame to lose her. Or have to pay expensive bail.” Eren nodded,   
retreating to his room. Changing quickly into a dress shirt, and dress pants, adjusting his collar. He thought for a moment before adding some suspenders for an old fashion flair before grabbing his laptop and putting on his shoes he was ready.

Time for the night scene once more.


	3. Nothing More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the club and a nightmare...
> 
> Ridley please don't hurt the patrons- Never mind, get 'em.

There was some music playing in the background. Eren knows that he programmed it, but he wasn’t exactly sure what song it was. Or even the genre. New age music from the new generation. Even though it was technically his generation, he didn’t understand it. Give him Queen and Frank Sinatra any day. This whole, Nicki Minaj thing went right over his head.

Still, his head was held high, and earbuds were in his ears as he sat on the couch, still at Lilith’s side. She didn’t want him sitting on the floor today, he didn’t know why, but he complied. Lifting his legs and kneeling on the couch instead of the floor like normal. His legs were tucked beneath his body as he tapped on his laptop. Lilith absentmindedly played with his dark brown hair with her left hand as she did paperwork with her right. It was a habit of hers to mess with his hair constantly. He didn’t mind. It was soothing.

Clicking, he set up their schedule for the coming weeks. Coming across some conflicts that he resolved quickly with well-spoken emails. And some minor, low key, threats. Just a little bit. Nothing serious. Just losing business, and all the promotions they had at the club. Really, it wasn’t a threat, it was just a warning that they had many other investors they could cater to. This was business, not personal. 

A cracking sound made Eren’s head perk up in time to see Ridley standing over someone, a knife lodged in the wood above their head and Amy watching nervously from the bar. Eren let out a breath. It was just Ridley; he had gotten scared for a moment there, nothing to really worry about if it was just her. He nudged his head against Lilith’s shoulder.

“Mistress?” Lilith patted his head.

“Go take care of Ridley dear. We can’t afford to lose her to a murder trial. That’d be expensive bail.” Eren nodded easily, going to Ridley and easily defusing the situation. Putting himself between the two.

“No fighting in the clu-“ A fist went flying across his face, Eren’s neck snapped and he was suddenly on his knees, hands on the ground. The customer had hit him, that wasn’t good at all. It was all rushed by in an instant as Ridley’s leg whipped over his head. Nailing the customer in the gut and sent him   
staggering backwards. Making him fall on his ass, looking up in pure fear at that fact. Ridley sneered, taking a step closer to him, threatening to get closer and loom over him. A threat which he didn’t stick around for. Instead running like a bat out of hell through the throngs of regulars and out the door. Eren was still sitting on the floor when Lilith hurried over after hearing the commotion and seeing the fuming Ridley holding Amy tightly to help calm herself. Lilith dropped to his height, kneeling in front of Eren and taking his head in her soft cold hands. Gently rubbing away the pain on his cheek, soothing his erratically beating heart. He reached up and grabbed her hand within his own. Pain wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling, it was okay. He wasn’t hurt. Lilith glared at the exit venomously.

“Can’t people fucking read the rule sign? No fighting, and no touching of what’s mine without consent.” Ridley watched carefully, sneaking closer and courageously patting Eren’s head, causing Lilith to change directions of her glare. Pulling Eren’s head down against her collar bone, hand tangled in his hair, pressing his head down firmly against her. His ear was against her rib cage, he could feel a soft pounding on her skin. Her heartbeat. Eren closed his eyes. He loved that sound. He loved it so much. He lived for that sound.

“C’mon. We have a booth with two diet Pepsi glasses and our name written all over it, okay Ere?” He nodded easily, letting go of her, until she latched onto his hand. Feeling the warm skin on her own cold hands. She always had such bad circulation, his warmer than average body temperature only made the differences in heat signatures that much obvious in his eyes. He rubbed circles in her hand as he let Lilith lead him.

They had just sat down at the booth when she took control. Pressing her body against his, straddling his lap, trapping him against the booth seat. Her head was bowed, situated in the crook of his neck, against his jaw line. Near his pulse point. No one breathed, until she pulled away. Sitting back in her appropriate seat, going back to petting Eren and doing paperwork. Only stopping for a moment to exchange a few words with the brown-haired boy. 

“Eren.” A strong voice, leaving no room for argument. It was her Dom voice, something she rarely used with Eren, seeing as he was helpless to her will without her even trying to bend him.

“Always let me hear your heartbeat.”

He didn’t hesitate to nod. After all, as much as he needed to feel hers, she needed to hear his. Know that it was there, as strong as ever. He dropped his head to her lean against her shoulder. Letting her pet him, mess with the collar on his neck. Her collar. His form of reassurance, that he was always going to be here. That he would stay. He always would be there. Always at her side.

Forever.

Later that night Eren closed the club with Lilith in tow. Struggling to their house, to now as he collapsed onto his bed, Eren fell onto the soft blue covers. Fresh, he was so happy he did laundry. The club was his joy, but it was stressful too, even with their perfected system of management. It was a good system, sometimes tedious, but with Ridley, it was worth it. Ridley was a calm girl, normally very neutral. She smiled easily, but frowned and glared to kill in a split second if you rubbed her wrong. With brown hair and bright eyes, one blue and one green, she worked hard and could keep everyone in line easily. Her girlfriend Amy was a kind girl with purplish red hair and light sky blue eyes, she was bartender who always had a smile and could lighten anyone up with careful listening and an empathetic aura. They worked well together, Amy kept the guests happy and Ridley kept them compliant to the rules. Fool-proof.

Curling up, Eren wriggled until he got his body under the sheets. It had been a long night. Morning was almost peeking through the horizon as he and Lilith tiredly stumbled home. Eren had even carried Lilith most of the way. Dragging her to their little flat and tossing her onto the bed. She hadn’t even flinched, only whined until Eren untied her boots and tucked her in. Eren smiled. Lilith could be like a little kid sometimes he swore.

Sighing once more, Eren turned to his side and closed his eyes, it would be a long day tomorrow too. It was best that he gets some sleep while he still could. It was going to be a busy day tomorrow as well. His cheek throbbed a bit as he accidentally rested his head on it. He got off it, rubbing the pain away, like Lilith had, before flipping over and closing his eyes. He was safe. Lilith would protect him. She always would. She promised to, and she was never one to break a promise. Lilith was one to hold onto an oath with her dying breath, with even the last beat of her heart. Valiant. The person Eren wished to be.

He smiled, he didn’t have to be that person know he thought about it. That was Lilith, that was her thing. His thing was to be her loyal servant. A tool to whatever she wished of him. That’s, the way he wanted it to be. Who he wanted to be. He wanted to be whatever Lilith needed, whatever she required of him. 

That was all he wanted, just that and nothing more.


	4. Safe

Those dark walls, they were familiar. However, they weren’t the club’s walls. He hadn’t programmed these walls; the walls here had programmed him. Fear, anxiety, terror. That’s all they held, nothing good. Nothing warm, nothing light. Nothing beautiful, or comforting. Only pain, cold and raw. 

Arms were tightly bound, music, he heard music. It changed singers from time to time, the words stayed the same theme however. Always singing, trying to drill their message into his head. He tried to block it out. Instead focusing his hearing on the dull sound of his voice, screaming for help, screaming bloody murder. Shrieking that he was sorry. To please let him out.

No one ever answered. No one ever heard.

Hands tingling, he had lost most feeling in them hours ago. The music was blaring, his ears ached. They felt like they were going to pop and bleed. Bleed until he went deaf, which he very well might. It was so loud, the fact he could still hear his voice, even though it was horse and broken after all these hours, was amazing in itself. His voice was going to give out eventually, Eren knew that hours of screaming would do that. His throat already was shaking and wavering from the effort. Raw and scratchy.

He didn’t want to give up, then the music would be the only thing he heard. He didn’t want that, it was hell. Dark and shapeless space, the only real thing that grounded him to this world being that horrid music. The floor where he laid was nothing on his numb skin, tingles on his body. His body had fallen asleep a long time ago. Yet, he was still awake.

Sore, his back stung, more lines. More tallies, how he hated the tallies. It had been so long since he hadn’t gotten tallied. He couldn’t even remember when he was free, clear of harm. No sins. Pure and innocent. Free and happy. So far away was that time. Eren feared that he would forget it. 

The only thing that kept him even partially sane were all his friends, the   
ones he had grown up with. Armin, with his light blonde hair, those blue eyes Eren often found himself comparing to the sky. Pale skin, but not as pale as Mikasa. Her porcelain skin rivaled snow, her black hair like coal. Her silver eyes just completed the look. Many pined after her, especially Jean. With his two-toned hair and long face, they always joked he was a horse. Sasha, Connie.

Sanity, his friends were what helped him keep his. He would have been lost a very long time should he had lost them too. He could almost picture them here, no, not here. Somewhere else, maybe Armin’s house? It always smelled like candles, they all played cards at that same wooden table. Smiles everywhere. Even on Eren, the times he smiled had become increasingly rare and far in-between. Though his friends never failed to make him smile with their antics.

School, it used to be fun, easy. Now it was hell. Life was the river, and school was the rocks he kept hitting his head on. Making it nearly impossible to keep his head above the waves. He tried to hold on however. He couldn’t drown forever, could he?

Cracking, his voice chose that time to give out. Failing him. Eren wanted to cry as nothing distracted him from the music or the panic. It came in waves, giving him breaks, little dashes of peace and hoping, before submerging him again. He’d hold on still, he had to hold on. If he didn’t, they’d be letting him   
win. Eren wasn’t going let him win.

Quieter, was it just him, or was the music getting quieter? A beeping sound entered his ears, that reminded him of when a battery got low on his phone. It always went off right before his phone died- the music stopped. There wasn’t even static left in the headphone stuck in his ears. Eren immediately wanted the music back. As much as it hurt, it was better than the silence.

Now he could hear his heartbeat, his harsh breathing. It was difficult, his ears were sore and raw. Nothing made complete sense, it felt like nothing was really there. Nothing besides the cold floor on his cheek, the heart beat pounding in his chest, the thudding in his skull. His eyes burned, and he shut   
them tightly.

Waiting for the door to finally open.

\---

Starting with a jolt, his body jerked up. His hand was on his chest; he could feel his erratically beating heart in one hand and his soft blue covers were tightly clenched in his other. He gripped the covers, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. It wasn’t working, his throat felt like it was constricting against him. Breathing was becoming a struggle. Eren forced himself to his feet. Wrapping his blanket over his shoulders, he stumbled out of the room. Tears were dripping down his eyes silently and his head hung down in shame as he raised an arm and knocked on Lilith’s door.

A sleepy voice mumbled something as he heard small thumps of feet on carpet. He waited patiently as the door opened. He heard a small mutter of confusion.

“Ere?” He looked up as she called his name, and he heard her take a sharp breath. “My poor baby.” She held out her arms and he practically fell into her. Holding her tightly as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her shoulder. She rubbed his back comfortingly.

“C’mon dear, you can spend the day with me.” Eren nodded letting go of her as she gently led him to the bed. Carefully getting in with him, he wrapped his arms around her waist again, closing his eyes and just relaxing.

Dark purple walls with accent of red, strange, but completely Lilith. Just like the scent in the air. Fruity, like watermelon and strawberries. Sweet with a dash of sour. Eren fell in love with that scent a long time ago. It was so weird, nothing you’d expect, yet it was nice. In an odd way, it smelt like home.

Her nails were in his hair, gently scraping his skin as she played with his hair. Something that she did constantly, she once told him she was jealous of how soft his hair was. Eren’s head was on her pillow, her cheek pressed against his forehead. Her lips whispering just random thoughts of hers to him. Asking for his input occasionally in the early morning light.

His fingers wormed their way up, feeling against her neck. The thin rope around her neck, he knew that if his fingers trailed down farther he’d find the metal object weighing it down. The one he entrusted to her. The very thing that still had a tight hold on him, something that loomed over him like strings on a puppet.

“I still wear it Eren. I’ll protect you. Nothing’s going to happen to you ever again. Not while I’m still around.” Eren nodded softly, worming even closer to her and closing his eyes tighter. Tumbling into a calm and easy sleep in the warm and secure environment.

Safe.


	5. Good Feeling

“So, looks like we got plans for today.” Eren raised an eyebrow at Lilith, plans? Weren’t they going to the club? It was what they normally did, making sure everyone was happy, all the right permits and forms were in order. Their alcohol count was good and stable; everyone was paid on time. The club was their life, practically their child. They were going to leave it?

“You know Erwin’s club? Yeah, they want us to come visit them, since they’ve seen our home they invited us to their as special guests.” Eren nodded, that made sense, he’d have to make a few phone calls. He hated to drag Ridley to work today, it was her only day off, but he’d just make sure to give her and Amy the day off on Tuesday. He could man the bar and he was pretty sure he could convince Jason to help cover Ridley’s absence. 

He grabbed the house phone and made those calls, everyone being happy with the arrangement in the end after Eren promised to make Jason a drink at the end of the night on the house. Lilith had disappeared into her room, probably to get ready. Eren sighed, he probably should too shouldn’t he?

Trudging up to his room, he looked through his stuff. What would be appropriate to visit another club in? Eren settled on a simple black t-shirt, throwing his collar on and a pair of skinny jeans. He ran a hand through his hair, Lilith would probably wreck his hair out of nervousness anyway, so why waste the effort? He tugged on a pair of normal shoes and he was ready. He peeked out of his room, stepping out as he straightened the accessory on his neck.

“Lil?”

Her leg popped out of the door, tight leather pants and boots that could touch the sky. Her favorite platformers, those only came out on special occasions. Hmm. 

“Moment! One sec…” He heard her struggled, curiously he peeked in, letting a half smile out as he saw her struggling with the zipper on her top. She looked back at him with a shaky smile.

“Assistance?” Eren didn’t need any word as he maneuvered himself behind her, grabbing the zipper in his hand and jerking it up. It was resistant, but not unbearably so, it was clinging to her. Eren briefly wondered if she could breathe. She spun on her heel to look at him. Arms were splayed wide.

“What do you think?” Eren looked her up and down. Her legs were something to be envied. Her top was a white v neck with multiple buttons and zippers, adorning her chest was an old brass key hanging from a fabric chain. He moved his eyes up, her hair was swept up into a curly high ponytail. Her silvers eyes popped from her light eyeshadow and winged eyeliner. Her lips were a dark maroon and her skin was a light blush color, not a blemish in sight.

“You’re as beautiful as ever mistress.” Lilith gave a small curtesy.

“Why thank you darling. Are we ready to go now?” He nodded briskly, offering her his arm and leading her down the stairs. It was around seven o’clock now, an hour before their shift would have started, that wasn’t a big deal however. The important things were already done earlier at the club, all their shift would have been was watching the bar, taking care of problems that would arise. It wasn’t really a big deal that they were not going tonight. A day off wouldn’t kill anyone, right? Nah.

Eren let go of Lilith’s arm to close and lock the door to their narrow little conjoined home. It was a cute building. Deep in the downtown of their town it was an older brick building. Two floors with neighbors that were only a wall away from either side of the house. Must be good insulation if they haven’t complained about drunken poker night.

Taking long strides, Eren took a moment to catch up with Lilith, who was walking quickly. Bounding excitedly to the club. It had been a long time since they went out, just them. He caught her attention. 

“Mistress, what bands are we going to grab? This isn’t our club, we aren’t the owners this time around…” Lilith put a finger to her chin.

“Those guys are sexy, I say we go in, you uncollared, but not free to play. People won’t ask, but maybe you can get someone interested enough to ask. You need a man with balls, one that isn’t afraid to ask you to play no matter the chances, but not force you either. Cause then he’s a shit dick. If you didn’t want a partner with balls you’d be into girls after all.” Eren snorted.

“And you’ll go not free to play, and I’ll be your wingman to whatever available girl you lay your eyes on. You are blessed in the aesthetic department, and a goddess of kindness. Any girl would probably be into you. Though, please, let’s not have a repeat of the last one.” They both shivered.

“Nothing against masculine females, but the last one took it a step too far. I don’t think I’m really into that. Either way, we have a deal Mr. Jaeger.” They bumped elbows. “Hell yeah, you know what? We need a secret handshake yeah?   
We could be badasses!” 

“Oh like in ice skating? Cause I feel like instead of badasses, we fell on our asses.” 

“Dick.”

“It’s the truth mistress.” Lilith huffed, begrudgingly agreeing with her arms crossed, a cute pout on her lips. She had really wanted to get good at ice skating, with Eren’s history in a cold country he knew how. Was really good at it too. And Lilith wanted to mimic that. But when they went ice skating together she kept slipping and falling, and Eren refusing to not be there for her. Let her take him down, each and every time. His back was sore for weeks, and not in the conventionally good way.

Looking around, Eren’s eyes looked at the various street signs. They had been walking for a good while. They must be arriving soon, right? If so Eren maybe should have thought ahead and gotten the car. Lilith had said it was only thirteen blocks away. Maybe Eren should have asked how long the blocks were. Oh well, they’d be there soon enough. Fresh air was good for the body anyway. Eren never liked cars either, motion sickness could be a bitch, and he only took medication for it on long trips.

Lilith tugged on his sleeve, “Lookie! There it is, huh, nice name.” Eren looked up curiously, Lilith usually hated others clubs’ names. Hence the reason theirs was named by her. The Fifth Season. They had fallen in love with the name, and Lilith was proud to say it was one of the few club names she didn’t hate. Eren squinted.

Huh, Freedom’s Wings. How quaint. Eren had to say he liked it as well. It also looked very nice. It wasn’t flashy, it was a simple brick building, like every other one in this part of downtown. Eren admired the building, stopping just outside of it.

He had a good feeling about this.


	6. Showtime

He stayed a step behind Lilith as they walked to the entrance, toward the shorter glass door. Lilith had just reached for the handle when the door slammed open. The glass shaking as the figure held it with one hand. Splayed out to hold it open. Eren was shoved back by Lilith as the angry patron stalked away, Eren froze as he saw the face, their eyes. He knew those eyes, squinted like they always were. He gripped onto Lilith tighter as they stared at him for a moment. Glaring at Eren’s collar before stalking away.

Lilith wrapped an arm around Eren’s upper back, she reached into her bag and pulled out a leash. “You’re collared now, just in case. I’m sure it was just a rouge costumer, but you never know how rough these people are. Be a good little kitten for me?” Eren didn’t hesitate to nod, not arguing as she clipped the leash on and pulled him into the dim club. Her hand gripping the fabric mere inches from his collar. Probably to make certain that he was close by her. Lilith looked around, presumably to try and find Levi, they found someone else first.

“OH MY GOD HE’S SO CUTE!!!” Arms wrapping around his neck and spinning   
him around. Lilith jumped, startled as she let go of his leash. Allowing this person to pull him away easily with the force of their hug. They didn’t let go at all, only reaching their head back to look him up and down with a grin. As they pulled away Eren looked them up and down.

Brown hair in a ponytail with glass, tannish skin, bright chocolate brown eyes looked back at him with excitement and curiosity. Their glasses glinted, reflecting a black light above them. Eren connected eyes with Lilith curiously, typically now she’d be ripping the offender off. Glaring and ready to kill. It was overprotective sure, but that was just how they worked. Instead Lilith was staring at the strange woman, practically drooling. Eren looked the strange woman up and down again, a single colored band on her wrist.

Uncollared Sub. And she was just Lilith’s type. Eren gave a smirk, oh ho ho, he was going to have a little fun with this. Maybe if Levi and Erwin knew this woman they’d help him. 

“Hanji! Stop accosting the guests you shitty pair of glasses!” Eren swiveled his head, sighing in relief at the familiar figure. The woman let go immediately and whined.

“But he’s so adorable!” The strange female and Levi bickered quietly for a moment as Eren straightened up, grabbing his leash and wrapping it in his own hand, nudging Lilith, who was still practically drooling, and putting the leash in her hands. That snapped her out of it as she blushed cherry red and looked bashfully away, speaking to Eren as she hid her face in the conjunction of his shoulders and neck. 

“Fuck me sideways with a chainsaw, she’s fucking sexy. I just wanna pull that ponytail and hear her moan. I’m fubernucked.” Eren patted her shoulder.

“It’s okay darling, there’s always toys and imagination if you can’t get her.”

“I love you, but fuck you.”

“Can I watch?” Eren jolted back as the woman was back in his face. Man was she the pop-up book from hell. Still, this was an opportunity. Eren pushed Lilith towards her and shrugged.

“Not me, but she however, may be into that.” Lilith looked at him in shock   
as he gave her yet another smirk. The woman however, looked ecstatic. Grabbing onto the unsuspecting blonde and dragging her away. Chattering about some ‘experiments’ and ‘theories’. Eren gave a smile, if he didn’t know Lilith’s gentlemanly qualities of not screwing before a first date he would’ve thought she was going to get laid. Though he was curious what she was being dragged off to.

His leash hung limply on his neck, no one to hold it anymore, it just dangled, brushing against his ankles. Eren was about to grab it again and just take it off when a large hand grabbed it instead. Eren jolted, looking at the offending appendage, seeing the tall blonde man he relaxed. Ah, Erwin, if Levi was here he should’ve known. The blonde looked at the leash curiously, then to the collar on his neck. It had a small tag on it, a Christmas gag gift if Eren was remembering correctly.

“If lost return to Lilith at… actually just keep him.” Erwin look amused as he teasingly tugged on the leash. “Does that mean I get to keep you?” Another hand wrapped around his collar, cool fingers wriggling against his warm skin to they worked to get a solid grip on his soft black leather collar. 

“Hey, shitty eyebrows, you have to share this time.” Eren immediately identified the man holding his collar, Levi. The both moved closer to him, practically pressing up against him. The body heat was welcome, but driving him a little mad. They were collared, but god damn was it tempting to just submit to them. Beg them to use him. Fucking sexy men were great, but together, both touching him. God, it was unfair.

“Just play along, there are a few people looking at you that don’t take ‘no’ well. We’ll get you a wristband after this, that’ll get them to back off.” Ah, that’s why they were acting so… familiar for lack of better wording. Eren gave a small sound of agreement and relaxed against their grip, Levi’s tug on his collar, almost pulling him back. Erwin’s grip on his leash, keeping him upright with a single hand. An arm around his waist and one wrapping around his torso. One teasingly riding his shirt up his hip, another feeling up his chest. It was intimate, demanding. Eren could almost relax fully into it, but he knew that they were taken. Happily with each other, not for him. Still the contact was nice for a small while. A daydream that was real for a second, until they pulled away slowly, almost reluctantly, but Eren knew better than that. It was probably cautious, to make sure it was safe.

“Why do we still let those creeps in?” Levi grumbled as he fished a band out of his pocket, and shoved it into Eren’s hands. He didn’t hesitate to slip it on as Erwin replied.

“I’d love to, but they aren’t exactly tourists, they are valuable patrons. We can’t exactly kick them out for no reason other than looking at a possibly free playmate.” Levi growled in annoyance, but complied in just ignoring the people. Erwin gave Eren a charming smile.

“It seems Hanji has claimed your… friend. She’ll take good care of her I promise. Meanwhile, how about Levi and I give you a tour?” Eren nodded, Lilith was a big girl, she could handle herself. Hanji was a little eccentric, but Lilith was always really into the crazy ones. Let’s hope this one isn’t like the last one. Eren really didn’t feel like calling the mental hospital again. He’d only deleted them from his speed-dial months ago and he didn’t want to re-add them.

“Does that happen often..?” Levi ‘tch’ed.

“No, but once Hanji finds a subject she likes it’s game over. Your girl is   
probably going to be dragged around everywhere. Hope she doesn’t mind that.” Eren chuckled lowly, making both of them look.

“Oh trust me, Lilith is patient with people, that and something in her eyes tells me she won’t mind at all.” Erwin gave a polite smile.

“Just fair warning. Hanji is a little, eccentric, but a good person.” Eren waved it off with a small smile.

“I already had to have the mental hospital on speed-dial already, nothing will be as bad as that one. No biggie if she’s a little on the wild side. Better thing to ask, why are we talking as if they’re already together again?”

“Wishful thinking?” Erwin offered.

“Idiot, I think we both know that once shitty glasses latches on and said person returns the interest, they’re a goner until someone ends it. Or until Molbit or Petra beats their ass in for hurting the crazy bitch. She doesn’t pick just anyone, especially out of the blue.” Eren nodded understandingly at Levi’s retort. Once Lilith got an interest it was hard to shake off for her, her motto was that lust and love are close. If you lust, you can love. 

“Either way, we can chat while I give the tour, you ready Eren?” Eren nodded again, easily moving in time with Erwin and Levi’s footfalls, wrapping his own leash around his arm so that it wouldn’t be grabbed or get dragged.

It was time for the show to start.


	7. It's Murder

The place was smaller, but spacious, like theirs’ was. Quaint, it was quite a nice club. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and the staff were all friendly, it was a bigger staff then they had at the Fifth, but it was still very friendly. Almost family like. Petra was almost like a mom; she was constantly taking care of people and things and just felt like a person that Eren felt really comfortable around. Still, she wasn’t very good with personal space… that was just a personal judgement however. Eren had never liked many people close, it suffocated him.

Now, Hanji, Levi, Erwin, Lilith and himself were chatting about random things in a booth as they sipped on various drinks. Scotch on the rocks for Levi, wine for Erwin, Long island iced tea for Hanji, and diet Pepsi for Lilith and him. He guessed people picked their poison. Some chose boozes, others chose diet soda to rot out their insides. He liked the taste and the caffeine kick.

“I never asked, but how did you two meet?” Erwin asked the question casually, sipping at his wine, though Eren could tell he was interested. Lilith and Eren looked at each other curiously, then blankly, as if trying to prompt the other into talking. The brunette broke the contact first; Eren just shrugged and Lilith smirked.

“Oh? You’re shrugging? Must I remind you that you’re the one who always remembers and spoils me rotten on the anniversary of the day we met? Or are you just being bashful?” Eren turned bright red to his ears, ducking his head down submissively as Hanji squealed at the cuteness that was the brunette. The two males across agreed, more subtly however.

“Either way, we’ve been together since childhood basically.” Lilith snickered, “I’m pretty sure our parents joked that we learned ‘we’ before ‘I’. I was the troublemaker and Eren was always the one bailing me out, then he moved away to, where was it again, I know it, uh? Shiganshina?” Eren nodded, “Right, anyways after so many years and losing contact I pretty much thought he was a memory.” She leaned over and put her hands on his shoulders, with a massive grin and a mischievous light in her eyes.

“Then this bastard showed up on my doorstep in the middle of a fucking hurricane and stayed at my place for a while. A while turned into a month, and eventually we opened The Fifth Season, after a failed attempt at careers that were mind numbingly boring, and the rest is history!” Levi just nodded while Erwin leaned forward, listening as intently as he always did. Meanwhile Hanji was practically clinging to Lilith’s every word, though Eren noticed the brown haired woman was more focused on Lilith’s lips. Eren smirked, there was definite lust, that was good. Lilith would just have to start there and sweep them off their feet. God, he was thinking far ahead, and very quickly, he needed to stop, then again, why should he? 

He wanted a freakin’ sibling in law okay? Niece or nephew would be a bonus. Mostly a partner for Lilith so she wouldn’t be so lonely. Eren and Lilith were close, but there were things that not even platonic partners could provide, only a romantic relationship could give you a certain closeness, love. True love.

Eren shifted a bit, minding the fact there was still a leash attaching him to the higher part of the table. She had looped it up there to show the table was taken to passing people, that and Lilith always poked fun at Eren’s habit of slouching, saying this would set him straight. She was determined to break it herself. Eren didn’t mind, it was better than it lying on the ground where many feet had walked and sat. God knows where people’s shoes have tread.

“When did you two start this club?” Erwin smiled.

“Three, Hanji has been a big part of this as well.” Said female puffed her chest out proudly. Eren acknowledged her. “But I used to be a doctor. The job got too stressful on me and my relationship, both with Levi and platonic ones. I made a decent amount of money and got some savings so us three decided to open this place. I can honestly say that I never regret it.” Erwin looked around fondly. “I love this place.” Lilith smiled at the look in his eyes, Eren smiled softly as well, awkward, but that was normal for him. 

“I think I know exactly how you feel.” The phone buzzed in Eren’s pocket, he peeked down and almost smashed his head into the table. He opened it, a photo album? Of Ridley standing over a patron with a bloody face, Eren sighed and ran a hand down his forehead, but chuckled.

“Might have a problem mistress, Ridley again.” Lilith didn’t even flinch. 

“How bad?” Eren looked at the phone and flipped through them again, a new one appeared and he looked at that. Freezing and turning sheet white. His eyes molded into a vicious glare as he saw the picture, it was of Amy’s neck, dark purple, with the caption of.

‘I regret nothing.’ Angrily Eren typed back.

‘I want a fucking turn. Send Amy to ‘S’, he’ll take care of her. Meanwhile, me and Lilith will be plotting murder.’ 

‘Got it boss.’ A poke on his head.

“You okay brat, you turned into a sheet.” He looked up, the fury in his eyes was palable as he turned to Lilith and in a dead serious voice spoke.

“Lilith, we’re committing murder, get your shit together.” Lilith raised an eyebrow and took the phone, scrolling through it until on unstable smile stretched onto her lips. Thinly veiled anger covered by a smile as she got up, grabbing Eren’s leash.

“There’s been a problem at our club, you’ll have to excuse us please. Come Eren, you were right. Do you have the plastic bags?” He nodded coolly, not missing the shudder or sudden chill in the air. Excusing the woman who got strangely excited.

“Oh! Try the river! You’ll have a better chance of it not being found!” Lilth gave a grin to Hanji and nodded.

“We’ll keep that in mind. Let’s go pet! We got places to be! People to see!~ And a knife with my name on it!” Eren went along with it easily, only pausing to regard the three as Lilith skipped ahead.

“Thank you for the lovely visit, I hope we can do this again soon. Take care.” And with that, the two were gone. Not even a trace of them left, except two bands left by the entrance of the club. They were strange sure, Lilith being any average woman, besides her unique style and abundance of charisma. You wouldn’t think weird of her until you looked a little closer and noticed her small quirks. Then there was Rouge, or Eren they supposed, he was outwardly odd. Between the awkward smiles and the strange way he moved. Choppy, shaky, as if he were never sure of his steps and movements. Still, they were good people.   
The three could easily say they looked forward to seeing the two again.


	8. He isn't Going to Sue is He?

Eren guessed that’s how he got here, a dark purple bruise on his jaw, blood running down his temple and some more blood on his clothes that wasn’t his. Lilith was beside him, unscathed, and mellow. She’d tracked down that asshole and beat the shit out of him. More so than Ridley had.

It was in those times he feared Lilith a bit. Something about the hatred and ferocity in his eyes just, scared him. A startlingly similarity to a few people he’d met. People he had feared and had hurt him. The pain she inflicted so easily. Times like that made it easy to forget that she reached out to him with such a gentle hand. Forget that all the kindness in her eyes, that never left, at least when it considered him.

Leaning against her, they waited for the verdict in the club. Lilith was messing up his hair big time, but he didn’t mind as he gnawed at the skin of his knuckles. Lilith would slap his hands away, but sooner or later the hand would come back. And blood would keep going down his hands as he bit them out of habit. Bite marks littered his knuckles and the joints in his hand. 

Finally, a blonde-haired male peeked his head out of the room they were waiting in front of. Their little nurse’s office in the club. Blue eyes were smiling and cool, pools of a crystal-clear sky color. He gave a smile and a thumbs up before creeping out of the room. 

“Amy’s gonna be fine, I put some aspirin cream? I really don’t get the English translation at all. Anyway, she’ll be good with a few days’ rest. What happened anyway?” Ridley fiddled with the unlit cigarette in her mouth. She never lit it in the club, but she would always keep one in her mouth when she   
was agitated. She let go of it for a moment to let out gruff words.

“She stepped out to keep me company on a smoke break, I forgot my lighter on the bar so I stepped inside for a bit to grab it and get her scarf. It was kinda cold tonight. When I got back this guy was hounding her, I was just gonna yell at him, until he put his hands around her neck. Then I went fuckin’ ballistic.” Lilith grunted.

“Not enough so in my opinion, I was still able to send him to the hospital.” Ridley chuckled with a soft laugh.

“Ah, I didn’t want to hurt the club, he isn’t going to sue is he?” Lilith shook her head.

“No, I doubt it at least. Even so, he hit Eren and Eren was the one he did most of the damage after that. I don’t think that man will dare to come by again. Isn’t that right my lovely pet?” Lilith looked to him, pride shining in her eyes.

It was true, Lilith had him at first, but then he tried to corner Eren and Eren just… lost it. He was already pissed off, but being put into a dangerous situation like that. He felt trapped, feral. So, he attacked. He’d forgotten that he could fight that well. His knuckles were bruised and bleeding. And not just from him biting them nervously. Cillian smiled at Eren and trotted over to him with gauze and painkillers. Taking his hands gently and wrapping them up. He gave the painkillers to Lilith.

“They’re kind of strong, so you might want wait… want to wait until you’re home. Just in case. They have a very strong influence for drowsiness.” Lilith nodded and took them, putting them into her coat pocket. Technically Eren’s coat, but as Ridley said, it was cold tonight. Her phone buzzed in Eren’s pocket and he tiredly shoved that into her hands too. A smile peeked onto her face at the sight of it. Eren raised an eyebrow as she started to type onto the phone pad. 

Ridley nudged him, “She finally get a girlfriend?” Eren frowned for a second, trying to get his thoughts in order.

“An interest for now, hope so.” Ridley sighed.

“This better not be another fruitless crush. The last one had her moping for weeks. I never been so sick of ice cream in my life.” Eren gave a bark of laughter. 

“Yeah. I get it, but hey, at least this one is slightly gay? At least from what I’ve heard she doesn’t care about gender.” Ridley nodded.

“Nice.” Lilith got off the phone and tapped Eren on the shoulder. Eren didn’t hesitate to get up and follow Lilith out the door, waving to all their other employees as they left the premises. Together the two stumbled home, it was a long morning that took some strange turns. Eren was feeling pretty happy to be home. So he took the painkillers from Lilith, with a minor difficulty from his taped up hands, and swallowed them dry. Lilith kissed him on the cheek and they parted ways for the day. Eren fell into his bed and he was off.

\---

Blood, all over his hands. Yet, he still walked out of the house. Heaviness. Something was weighing down his neck. Cold brass, it burned his neck under his clothes. The string it was attached to was rubbing the nape of his neck raw. Still, he traipsed to school. Head hung low and eyes tired. He was practically dragging his feet.

“Hey! Eren!” Oh god, please. Effort. Still these were his friends, he couldn’t ignore them. So, he pasted on a smile and turned around. Showing off the pretty nasty bruise on his jaw. Armin frowned at him.

“Don’t tell me you got into another fight.” Eren smiled toothily and shrugged.

“They were talking shit about Mikasa.” Armin sighed and slowly brushed the sore skin with his fingertips.

“Fine, but you really need to get a hold on that temper of yours.” Eren just smiled again, no matter how tired he was. Or how much pain he was in. He’d always have time for his friends. Just as he was about to reach for Armin everything went dark again. Leaving Eren reaching for absolutely nothing. Eren didn’t react. It was a nightmare. He knew it. It was the same one he always had when he felt guilty. Darkness, pain. And the voices. Accusing him.

Fault, he was at fault. A fuck up. Forever. Mama was gone, and since then everything went downhill. Life took Mama, and he screwed up Da. Constantly needing things, being a bother. Useless at taking care of everything. He stressed his father out. It was his fault. 

The music started up just as soon as hands went against his throat and the key was tightened against his neck. Head felt light, yet heavy at the same time. So hard to process. Limbs were falling and his breath was stolen away. His lungs felt like they were going to burst and his eyes burned. Hurt. And the darkness spiraled away into bright light.

Floating.


	9. Chapter 9

Time skip: Two weeks later

Lilith was happily chatting with Hanji in the booth, the air was light and happy, there was alcohol being passed around merrily. It was Lilith’s club, but it was closed down for the evening. Just for a few hours to celebrate The Fifth Season’s three year anniversary and the atmosphere was joyful. It made Eren forget the nightmares that had been plaguing him for these last few weeks. Still, he was very calm and neutral to most of the events happening until Hanji shouted out.

“Let’s do a best friend challenge! I call being host!” Everything rushed by and before he knew it he was in between Levi and Erwin. Holding a whiteboard with a large letter B on one side. Lilith was on the other side of Erwin holding a white board that said A. It was time for a game to play.

“Okay! Ready or not, here I come! Person A, what is person B’s full name?” And the markers flew. Eren took his time however, writing neatly and legibly, even though he knew Lilith was going to scribble her answer as fast as she could. Erwin and Levi were more like Eren he noticed. Taking time to write a readable answer.

“Okay flip them!” And Eren did. On both his and Lilith’s board was the single name of Eren Michael Jaeger. Correct spelling and all. Levi looked at it in interested.

“Huh, so that’s your middle name.” Theirs flipped revealing Levi’s full name. Just Levi Ackerman, no middle name. He didn’t have one apparently. 

“Next on the list, Person B name all of Person A’s kinks!” Eren looked at the board, then Hanji, and back at the board and raised his hand. 

“Yes Eren- sorry! Rouge, what is it?” 

“I need a bigger board if you want all of her kinks.” They began to laugh, except for Lilith who looked at her board. The laughter quieted as the three realized Lilith and Eren weren’t laughing along.

“Yeah, just write small Eren, if not drop a few of the minor ones. I’ll verify what I’m into and not.” Eren nodded and started to write. At the end of the question Lilith and Eren left Levi and Erwin in terrified awe. One for remembering all of them, and two for having all of those kinks. There were just so many. Though, Erwin and Levi won that question too with a much shorter list.

“Okay, likewise for the other person now!” Oh god, Lilith, please don’t. Eren will deny everything if she writes that one down. Lilith grins wickedly and starts scribbling down everything in her memories. Erwin gave Eren a strange look, which Eren matched.

“Like you don’t have any kinks eyebrows.” Levi snorted.

“Oh trust me, he does. I just wrote them all down.” Lilith grinned widely and thrust out her board.

“Objectification, Vibrator, Bondage, and slight Asphyxiation!” Eren turned bright red and hid face into his hands. Hanji nudged him to show his board, which he turned. Looking down in shame. Those exact four things written down. Hanji grinned.

“Kinky, very nice range too.” The fact that his legs were pressed against two very attractive men just made it a whole lot worse. Even his ears were turning bright red. Lilith chuckled at him, and the game continued. All the way to the end with various questions, both innocent and sexual. Some questions had Erwin and Levi arguing, and others it was fine. Lilith and him however, there was one only one question when they were adamantly arguing about past lovers. Lilith had forgotten one of her exes and they had lost the point, though Eren had impressed them by remembering the exes better than Lilith herself. Mostly because he was the one to call the mental hospital on one or two. Lilith never had very good luck in love.

“Alright! Last four questions, this will be a roulette, you four have to try and guess something about the people you aren’t paired with. So Levi, Erwin, you have to try and figure out the questions about Lilith and Eren, and vice versa. You gave me your questions and I have verified that everyone has been brought up in a conversation, so it isn’t unfair.

“When did Lilith break three of her ribs and broke Eren’s leg all at the same time?” The answer, given by Levi, was when Eren tried to teach Lilith how to ice skate, and Eren let Lilith drag him down too. Breaking his leg with trying to cushion her fall.

“Has Erwin ever dyed his eyebrows?” Yes, Lilith cried with laughter as she retold when Levi first met Erwin and got pissed off. Pranking him by dying his eyebrows purple. So, technically no, but technically yes.

“What is Levi’s home country?” Answered by Eren who simply said France without elaborating on anything. And the final question, and the only one Eren could give without saying anything he didn’t feel comfortable with was…

“What is Eren’s favorite song?” He really had told them, quietly. He wasn’t sure if anyone noticed when he absentmindedly mentioned it. The song had played quietly earlier on in the night and Eren had spoken about it.

Yet no one knew. He knew he had told Erwin about how he liked older bands, so those were all of Erwin’s guesses. Levi had tried a few songs he had heard Lilith humming or yelling. And Lilith was quiet.

“Lilith, do you know?” Lilith shook her head.

“Nah, I’m not good with music, so I wouldn’t know the name of it if I tried.” Hanji smirked.

“Well, I guess no one gets the point. Eren, what’s the verdict?” Eren smiled nostalgically, he really did love the song.

“Daisy Bell.” And everyone was quiet, just enjoying the smile on Eren’s lips. For once it wasn’t awkward, or forced. It was nice.

The rest of the evening was peaceful enough, still laughing and having fun. But he couldn’t help but think there was something looking at him. Especially as he was dragged into dancing by Lilith, taking a little while to get into it and let go.   
Finally just swaying to the beat with his hips. The feeling of eyes on him made him curious, someone was getting closer. He knew it, it was just a feeling. A feeling which was confirmed as Erwin put a hand on his waist. Soon he was pressed against a firm chest and his teal eyes widened in surprise, but he still moved with Erwin.

“It was fun to learn more about you, wasn’t it? You’re so unique.” Another hand on his stomach, near his abs disorientated him. As another deep and husky voice vibrated in his ear. But the beat went thumping on, steady, Eren followed it.

“Hey eyebrows, share the brat.” Weren’t they together? Eren was far from naïve, but even he was confused. Maybe they were just being that drunk friendly. Overly affectionate, he brushed off the touching and continued dancing with them.

“Either way, it’ll get the job done. Would you like to join us at our club on Friday night? Just talking and getting to know each other a bit better.” Levi’s hand wandered. Running down bare skin, under Eren’s shirt. Gently tracing the hip bones that jutted out of his skin, not unhealthily. A shudder went down his spine. He never imagined Levi to be so touchy, even when drunk. Still, the touches weren’t unwelcome really. He relished in the feeling. They were happily together, but still what harm was it to pretend for one night that he was theirs? That they were planning a date and not a hang out? No harm at all having a little fantasy. He found himself nodding in agreement to the two men.

What had he just gotten himself into?


	10. Chapter 10

His hands were twitching, constantly fixing something on himself. Whether it was straightening his shirt, or messing with the bracelets on his wrist (Lilith insisted he keep the club’s bracelet on, to confuse any predators before smacking them across the face, or ya know, flash them and run). Great advice Lil, you really know how to help a guy in an emergency situation don’t ya? Flash ‘em and run. 

Seems legit.

Still he took a breath, walked out of his room and let her mother him just like she always did before he went out on his own. She had her own plans tonight… (paperwork, but Hanji was going to help her out so, little better than just paperwork).

“Remember your mace, and always go for the crotch shot. Seduce them into coming a little closer and wham! Flash ‘em to stun them if you have to. Life first, shame last. The fly stays zipped, on everyone present lest I rip the overly tall bastards’ dicks off. And stick close to Levi and Erwin if the crowd gets rough. And-“ Eren put his hands on her cheeks, effectively slowing her roll.

“Lilith, you’re momming me again.” She sighed and gave a smile, holding onto his hands and leaning closer. Kissing his forehead and his eyes close, savoring the feeling of her holding him close. Lilith really did mom him. But it was just how she showed she cared.

“I know, I just worry. You’re my best friend. And god knows I’ve almost lost you too many times already. Okay, okay, got it. I have to go soon to anyway. Before I wreck your beautiful knots. Stay safe and give me the word and someone will die. No worries.” Eren smiled, shakily, but still good for him. And departed. Pulling on his worn in converse he grabbed his keys and walked out of the house. Locking the door and walking down the street. His shoes slapping the concrete with rhythm as he breathed in time with the slow steps to calm his nerves. It was just hanging out at their club. They probably wanted to give Hanji and Lilith some privacy, which was a good idea that Eren agreed whole heartedly with. 

Hair swinging, the red tie that served as the ponytail for his short (but still kinda long) hair swayed with the wind and motion as well. His clothing was simple, a tighter band shirt (Whose it originally was, he has no clue, miracles of good will). And some skinny jeans he’s accidentally bought in the woman’s section but looked great on his ass. 

Leaning back a little, his walk went from stiff to relaxed and confident as he calmed himself down with the late evening air. The stars only just beginning to peak out of a curtain of orange and red in the sky. It was a peaceful night, but even though he was slowly relaxing his body still hummed with nervous energy. 

Why did they want to get to know him? It wasn’t like he was a particularly good person. Really, he knew for a fact he was off. People told him all the time that there was something around him. Weighing him down. With a crooked smile and eyes that weren’t his own anymore. Everything he said, did, often robotic. People told him he was wrong. So, why weren’t these men put off by him? Only exchanging niceties for the connections he held as Lilith’s almost relative just like the rest? 

No, they were trying to get to know him without Lilith, and every time they spoke Lilith was only mentioned for business, or when Eren himself brought her up… so why? It just wasn’t something that was clicking in Eren’s head. But, he wouldn’t let it spoil the night. He was here to have some fun, take a break from the stresses of work, and give Lilith her alone time.

His pocket felt light without the work phone, and so did his neck. That had always felt light after he’d entrusted his key to Lilith. A weight that had been on him for years. Hard to believe it’d been three years since it had laid on him. Nineteen… now he was twenty-two, and it was still hard to believe that he was free. 

Well, it was over anyway, so why spend more time on it? 

Eren snapped his bracelet. Bringing him back into reality, enough was enough. Shaking his head, Eren paid attention to the scenery all the way to Erwin and Levi’s club… he still really liked that name. 

Moving casually, he ducked through the door easily, shooting a wave at the girl guarding the door. Annie. Nice girl. Scary. And for once his straight face wasn’t out of place when he was around her. It was something that almost made Eren feel better about not smiling. 

A hand on his shoulder made Eren look to his side, there was Erwin smiling. Blonde hair shining in the low lights, blue eyes glimmering. His lips were in a friendly smile and his hand was now on his upper back. 

“Hello Rouge. I’m glad you came.”


	11. Hard Fall

Giving an awkward smile, Eren greeted the blonde. “Hello Erwin, how are you tonight?” The blonde gave a charming smile back to the brunet as he put a   
hand on the other’s upper back.

“Oh, it was a little rocky, but it’s getting better. I can assure you of that.” Eren was a little confused by his words, but didn’t comment on it other than nodding as Erwin pressed more firmly on his back. Guiding him without physically moving him. Eren gave the blonde the reigns and let himself be pulled to a couch in the far end of the room.

As he sat down he felt another presence at his side, looking over he found the raven haired man. Levi. He was in tight black jeans and a nice shirt, in his hand was a riding crop, mostly used on horses. Eren’s little day dream from the day came back to the surface. Briefly showing images of thick boots and the feel of the crop hitting his skin.

No. 

Stop.

Bad Eren.

It only took him a split second to surface back, he didn’t think anyone noticed his slight wanderings. Hopefully no one noticed anyway. He was always good with self control, that was something his one night stands had always complimented.

Eager to please.

Yet, he was never able to stay. The sex was fine, the people were fine. But the connection was iffy. And the fact Eren was never comfortable to even take of his shirt in front of them. And the scars that were still on any of the skin he was willing to show.

People didn’t really like to stick around and deal with it. The expressionless face, the emotions hidden under a thick veil of anger and walls. The screwed up mind he had, the nonsense he’d sometimes spout. Waking up with nightmares. The scars. No one liked him as a whole. They liked how he acted in scene, his eyes, his pretty face. But they didn’t like the whole part of him. 

They didn’t like him.

More thoughts that Eren pushed away as he gave a shaky smile to Levi as well. Crossing his legs as both males took up residence on either side of him oddly enough and they all just relaxed. They got drinks, Erwin happy with red wine. Levi with something that was probably scotch, though Eren didn’t ask, and Eren with just a diet Pepsi.

His friends, like Ridley and such loved to get wasted at his house during poker or parties. Or, again like Ridley, any time in her free time. She had a flask beneath her belt that always had rum and coke. Being fair, she never drank during club hours. And she was responsible. Never getting flat out drunk. But it was just Eren’s personal preference not to drink. He liked feeling in control

That only was possible when he was sober. 

Still, he had a good time. Having a fun time just joking and talking with the couple, though Eren had to admit. The whole experience was a bit of a mind fuck. With one part of him wanting to relish in the lingering touches, the flirty smiles and comments. The other part of his mind was wildly confused since Erwin and Levi were a couple and he was angry at himself to attracting their attention.

He didn’t want to ruin anything.

If something wasn’t broken you didn’t fix it. Didn’t change it.

So, this thing. Was driving Eren up the wall. Not knowing whether he wanted to escape, or lean in closer… Then again, he could do both. After all, once he got close enough and got his fill, they’d notice something off, get sick of him, see his scars and be disgusted. Then he wouldn’t have to run. They’d leave him.

Then he wouldn’t have to worry. It’d hurt. But what didn’t hurt him anymore? Everything felt like it was weighing down on him. Making it hard to breath, close his eyes without being haunted by blood, dark rooms, and music. He thought it through, and when they asked him a question. He smiled.

There wasn’t much left to do besides fall. Rock bottom was already here, there wasn’t much left to do then let himself get hurt.

Maybe, it wouldn’t be such a hard fall.


	12. What Else To Do

The soft thudding of his shoes echoed through the empty night street, Eren shivered, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. Maybe, he should have accepted Levi and Erwin’s offer of taking him home. He liked walking better than car rides, for obvious reasons, but had he known that the early morning light would be so eerie.

But still, they already had done so much for him tonight. He didn’t want to bother them. They hadn’t even let him pay for his own drink. Nor did they ever stray from him. It made him feel. Special. Guilty. But special.

He hadn’t felt this special in a long time. A couple years ago is he wanted to pin point it. But even then, he’d never felt so. So wanted. He knew it wouldn’t last. That it wasn’t ever built to last. That he wasn’t ever meant to be loved for longer than just a moment. But, he was happy with the fuzzy feeling for now.

Trapped in his thoughts, Eren almost dismissed the feeling of dread and fear. Until they came crawling at his feet. Leaning over his back and breathing down his neck with a familiar voice. 

“I saw you at the club the other day. You passed me by like I was the wind Eren. So cold, so rude.” Big hands fell onto his hips as Eren froze. Seduce and kick in the crotch was all Eren heard. Lilith’s voice. As he was shoved into the alley. Which, unlike any alley you’d hear in a melodramatic fanfiction was clean. The dumpster was at the way back. There were no glass bottles, only a few pieces of trash blown by the wind. And a lone cigarette butt. However, it was dark. A pitch black alley way.

With the shaggy dirty blonde haired man standing over him. The same squinted eyes he had seen over him for years. Oh god. Acting. Eren act. Seduce. Play along. Then, hit him where it hurts. Eren gave a shaky smile.

“I didn’t mean to, not at all. It was a business visit so I couldn’t give away my time. Besides, you know how you are when you drink… not that friendly.” He looked surprised.

“How did you know I was drunk?” Eren smiled, leaning back on his hands to look up at the man seductively. If Eren knew one thing from his days of playing around with no regard for his body. It was how to get who he wanted, to do what he wanted. 

It was how he got this man in the first place.

“Of course I knew, I saw you. I paid you mind. But I couldn’t spare a moment to talk to you at the time… you walked away so fast… so fast from Freedom’s Wings.” Eren got up fluidly, moving forward and pressed his body again the other man. Trailing his hand down the others chest slowly. Eren moved his legs closer, leaning up to whisper into the other’s ear.

“Sorry ahead of time.” 

“What?” The man was confused until Eren brought up his leg quickly. Slamming his knee into the others… ah… you know the drill. With the shock, and the fact the man collapsed to his knees. Leaving Eren to run. Run like the wind as he sped past the fallen male. Dodging his grabbing hands as started his plight away from that man. 

Though, in Eren’s world, there was no luck. No good chances were ever given. Only getting dicked over. Because Eren was just a sex maniac! It was just easy and simple. He didn’t even try! The sex and culprit was constant. Getting sex every day simply…

CAUSE LIFE FUCKS HIM OVER EVERY DAMN DAY!!!

With that in mind, Eren didn’t even flinch when footsteps followed him and grabbed his hair. Throwing him down to the ground. Eren held up his arms to protect himself. He even managed to hit the other male harshly. Smacking the other so hard that the skin on his knuckles split painfully. But, it was useless.   
Just like always.

Just like it always had been.

The blows kept coming, and the strange part was how Eren was still so used to it. The pain, the way his head would jerk back after a nasty hit. The way that his body would jolt at the touch of cold steel. Bodies falling limp after a while. Not fighting back as the pain continued, throbbing, burning, killing and ripping him apart from the inside out.

So, easy, to just succumb to the will of others. 

Even when he knew he shouldn’t.

He just didn’t know what else to do.


	13. Child

Dark, it was still dark. And Eren wasn’t even really aware of anything he was doing. He could feel his legs bending in awkward angles. Stumbling, shaking, wobbling. He clawed his way home. He didn’t know if the way was far or short, but he knew that he’d get home.

Rain or shine. Blood or tears. The world wasn’t safe at night, exposed, in the dark. His cheek throbbed painfully, but when his hands fell onto that metal handle he didn’t care how bad it hurt to smile as he grinned in relief. Struggling with his keys to get in the door. He used his body weight to open the door,   
which gave away and left him to fall on the floor.

Gasping, he swallowed the harsh shock that went through his body. God his leg really hurt. Still he managed to close the door and limp his way further into the kitchen. The dark seemed to have followed him indoors as the black spots danced in his vision. 

Reaching out, Eren grabbed the nearest surface, the island table and tried to stay up, awake. But it had been a long night. And it seems his brain wouldn’t take no for an answer when it came to shutting down. 

And

He

Fell

\---

Dark. So so so so so so dark. Cold. Music. Music blaring in her ears from all sides. No eyes to hear. Cries fall on deaf ears. And the whip cracks down. Adding a tally onto the board, weighting sins that kepting counting up. The words carved into his back. The scars splitting deep into his skin. To remind him of why. Why he deserved this.

Bad child.

Stupid child.

Fuck-up child.

When will you ever learn?

When will you be grateful?

I’m here, I’ve sheltered you. I’ve fed you. I’ve clothed you. And you still do   
this to me.

Stupid child.

Why do you even still try?

Eren didn’t know. He didn’t mean to fuck up, he didn’t mean to be so stupid. Bad. He only wanted love, only wanted affection. So he tried, and tried, and tried… and look where that put him? 

In pain.

In the dark.

Blood dripping down his back from tallies marks that counted everything he did wrong. The reinforcement that he deserved this. The label sin… the words burning on his back. Reopened scars. Reopened memories. Unending pain.

We did he even still try?

\---

Knocking, there was a distant knocking. It made Eren float back into reality. Was Lilith home? He didn’t think so, Lilith… if everything went well Lilith probably wouldn’t be home until he left for the club today. Going to spend the day with Hanji. Hopefully.

But then, who would be at the door? They could come in he guessed. The door was open, but who would open a door not theirs to open? Thieves usually do not knock on doors. Eren managed to pry his eyes open when the creaking of a door reached his ears, and watched as two figures emerged into the room. Walking cautiously, until they stopped abruptly and Eren focused his eyes. What?

For a few seconds, they all just sat there gawking at each other, Levi and Erwin wide eyes staring at him, he almost didn’t get why. Until he was able to get a little piece of sense back. Was that blood? It was his, wasn’t it? Eren was splayed out on his own wooden floor, hair disheveled, turquoise eyes dazed and unfocused. 

Banged up and lying in a pool of blood, he was in great shape right now wasn’t he? How had this even… him. He’d come back again, but Eren hadn’t been home… had he dragged himself home? He didn’t remember that, kinda like the subtle pounding in his knuckles, bruised and cut. He had hit something extremely hard, even with the way his arm was stuck at an awkward angle. Huh.   
How funny. He thought he would have remembered that. Odd…

The two males got into action faster than Eren, Erwin was kneeling beside him, checking his injuries. Meanwhile Levi was looking around, checking the locks. He wasn’t here, didn’t they know that? Eren opened his mouth, split lip. If he weren’t still in shock, it probably would have hurt.

“Naht,” Eren’s eyebrows furrowed, why couldn’t his damn throat work. His voice, he needed it. Everything was so far away. His voice couldn’t fail him now, not when his consciousness was failing too. “N-not here.” Levi looked back at him.

“Where brat?” Eren had to think for a moment as Erwin tried to prop him up, stopping as Eren shuddered. The hand on his back, he wanted it off. No hands. Not on his sin. No hands. Erwin used his arm to hold Eren up by his damaged shoulders as Eren tried to stay coherent. 

“Eleventh? Avenue... got mugged. M’fine. I swear.” Levi just stared at him with disbelief.

“That’s fucking four blocks away, are you telling me you dragged your ass four blocks looking like that.” Eren’s eyes wandered around the apartment, looking anywhere but Levi, his intense scowl was a bit unnerving. Eren’s voice was slurred as he answered again, battling his eyes that threatened to close again, even though he’d only be conscious since the beginning of Erwin and Levi’s impromptu visit. Huh, so tired.

“Determination.”

“You fucking idiot.”

“I’ll take that.” Erwin was still propping Eren up, inspecting his wounds. Before he picked the smaller male up with some admirable strength. To which Eren held no protest, rathering to just go limp against the man and close his eyes. They were too heavy. His eyelids to stay open, his limbs to struggle and fight back. He was just so tired. Completely useless.

There was a soft touch as this temple, lips. And a hand running through his hair as he plummeted into unconsciousness.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you darling boy.”


	14. Ramblings and Rides

The next time Eren opened his eyes he was greeted by the jostling of a car stopping, the car must have been going pretty fast as Eren lazily looked out the wind and saw people passing by glaring. Another system check said that he was laying on someone’s lap. His torso cradled in their lap. As if to make sure he wouldn’t fall from the sudden stop, the grip tightened on him.

“Jesus Erwin. Calm your tits. Our house isn’t that much farther.”

“Just make sure he’s still evenly breathing. And that he doesn’t randomly jolt in his sleep. We don’t know if he has a head injury.” Eren chuckled a bit.

“Blame the hair, it’s everywhere. I doubt if I split my head open I’d see a mark.” Rather than make a big deal of his drifting back to consciousness, Levi retorted back.

“You’ve got that right you shitty brat, so, do you got a head injury?”

“My cheek hurts, but I don’t think I have a concussion. Trust me, I know what that feels like. And it’s hell. Like you went on the roller-coaster of hell.” Eren remembered his first one. It was like he was being hung upside down and shaken. He felt sick to his stomach, and the light had actually hurt him for the first time in his life. It had felt like betrayal.

Levi checked out the window as the car moved again, before changing his attention back to Eren. He couldn’t help but pause to think about how lucky they had been. They were only stopping by to get Hanji’s glasses from the two partner’s home and found Eren a bloody mess. Still, he needed to keep Eren engaged and aware.

“When did you find out what a concussion felt like?” Eren chuckled bitterly, it wasn’t a good memory. Then again. With his life it seemed like it never was. Always the same with him honestly.

“Picked a fight with a kid bigger than me over them bullying some small kid in my class. I got pounded into the dirt. Mikasa kicked their asses soon after, and Armin, an old friend of mine, forced me to the hospital after I got sick on the concrete and collapsed.”

“Do you make a habit of picking fights you know you’ll never win?”

“I don’t try to pick some fights. Some fights just come to me. And sometimes not throwing a punch proves more than struggling uselessly. I’ve had a fair share of getting my ass kicked if we’re being honest. And not even in the pleasant way sometimes.”

“Like when?”

“Ah, like my last boyfriend.” Blood loss was making him rather brave. Or stupid. He didn’t know. But he couldn’t stop the spewing of words from his mouth. “Those fights always came to me, I never wanted them. He used to get drunk a lot. He was an idiot. It still took me a while to leave him though… Lilith beat the shit out of him and forced me home. Knocked some sense into me.” Levi seemed to tense. Holding tighter at the mention of Eren’s ex.

“She sounds like a scary lady.”

“Lilith is… you should’ve seen her back in New York… when she was just a   
kid. She was a thug. It was how she got by. I was actually terrified of her sometimes. But she was always kind to me. She never changed or turned callus against me.” Eren smiled rather dopily.

“Sounds like you two have been close for a long time.” Eren nodded as Levi shifted him to sit up a bit. Leaning heavily against the other’s strong chest.

“Yeah. We’ve always had each other’s back. Ma’s funeral. Her parents leaving. I gave her the most important thing I’d ever owned. The thing she made me keep no matter how much I hated it. Because she knew I needed to keep it. For safety…” Eren tilted his head.

“Then there are the good things too. Opening the Fifth Season, forming our own little band of misfit family members.” Eren smile widened a bit. “Many jail visits and funny stories are on my track record.”

“I can tell,” Levi peeked up out the window again, his muscles tense as if he were ready to just get up and start running. He spoke again, avoiding any of the topics that seemed a little sore or touchy to the other one. The key was keeping Eren calm and relaxed until Erwin could get to his medical equipment and patch him up. Then they could have a hear tot heart.

“Any one instance in particular that you like or remember?”

“I got into a police chase over Lilith wanting Starbucks. We threw water balloons out the window of the draggin’ wagon to try and confuse them. Half of my body was handing out the back-seat window. And I had to take over driving when Lilith passed out from exhaustion at the wheel. That was hard to explain at the police station when Lilith’s older sister had to bail us out.”

“What’s the draggin’ wagon?”

“It’s an old ass, rusty, white, Volkswagen, that we stuffed fourteen people in during high school to go out to lunch at the local Burger Time. The bumper literally dragged on the ground as we pulled out of the lot. You could hear the screech. It was so funny. I might still have the video of that… if not I’m sure Amy has the old video.

“I’d love to see it sometime.”

“Just don’t scroll on my phone. There’s videos of Telusa on there.”

“Telusa?”

“Shhh. Telusa is the Vegas of Alabama. We don’t speak of Telusa.”

“Why not?”

“Regrettable things and photos went down in Telusa… Like drunk strip   
teasing, pole dancing, skinny dipping, it really was just a giant cluster fuck of bad decisions.”

“Sounds like fun.” 

“Yeah it was. If only Ridley hadn’t taped the whole thing… Or I hadn’t been drugged into thinking stripping on the pool table was actually a viable and reasonable thing to do in Truth or Dare.”

“Do you have pictures?”

“Yes.”

“I want to see those pictures.” Eren gave a mocking salute.

“Yes’sir.” 

“Brat. Don’t say things so lightly.”

“What did I say?” Oh god, why was he doing this to him? Acting so innocent? When in reality Lilith had informed Levi just how kinky Eren could be. Apparently Eren models for Ridley when she asks him too. Seeing those pictures of Eren staring up from his knees at the camera. Bright teal eyes that were just the right amount of dazed staring up at the lens, hidden partially by long black lashes that flared out from his bronze skin. The brat was so pretty it was unfair. Made for the camera almost.

Good thing Erwin was the one to admit he liked a camera on scenes. For only private viewing however. Erwin was secretly a very selfish man. Keeping what he had to himself most of the time. Not that Levi minded, and he hoped that Eren wouldn’t mind either. If Levi wasn’t reading the signs wrong that Eren was into the idea of joining them at least.

He was such a pretty sub. With a strong personality, a good head on his shoulders. A heir of intelligence, striking eyes that seemed to strip you down. Look straight into your soul, see your best and worst intentions. Careful, cautious. Yet willing to take a risk because he knew that he’d never live if he didn’t. Knew that getting hurt wasn’t always a bad thing.

That getting hurt sucked, but eventually the bruises would heal.

Levi ran a hand through the boy’s brown hair. Soft and silky, and he did something he hadn’t done in a long time.

Prayed.

Prayed that this boy in his arms would be okay, that he’d recover and let himself be open to them. That he’d let them love him. That he’d finally embrace the smile he was meant to share. And face the things that Levi could see haunting him in the dull shine hidden in his eyes. The battles he fought to cause the dark bags.

Prayed that Eren could be happy with them.


	15. Sin

Eventually, the car came to a halt at the house that Erwin and Levi called home, and Erwin opened the back door for the two shorter males. The brunet being carried bridal style by the raven hair man. The house was a pretty beige color, with beautiful architecture. It was modern and grand, while still being   
humble and simple. It was sleek.

Levi held Eren closer to his chest as he walked. The brown haired boy was blissfully unconscious again. His eyelids closed and eyelashes splayed out on his paler than normal cheeks. And that worried Levi. He’d lost a lot of blood. And his right cheek was a scary dark purple. Still, Levi focused on one thing at a time.

Up the stairs, into the door. Don’t drop him. Hold him tightly. Bring him into the bedroom, Erwin was already ahead of him. Digging out his medical kit. They’d already texted Hanji to tell Lilith. Lilith was trusting him with her boy. That was a trust he couldn’t break. Not if he wanted Eren to give them a chance. Sitting down, Levi propped Eren up into his lap as Erwin called out to him.

“Strip him, we’ll start with his torso. Check the damage and then move onto his head and legs.” Levi nodded as he immediately got to work. Easily taking the other’s shirt off with no real trouble. Until he froze upon seeing the other’s back.

He felt it first. The feeling of mangled skin. Deep cervices and raised lines. Every single free space. There was no clear space left in sight as Levi twisted the other’s body to give him a full view. 

Scars.

Everywhere.

What disturbed Levi the most however, was the scarred tissue near Eren’s neck. At the base of the skin was deep wounds, scarred over and gnarled into dark pink tissue with the passing of time. It was the word ‘SIN’ With an underline. As if it were marking something. Until Levi came to the horrifying realization that the scars on the other’s back looked an awful lot like a cruel, torturous, fucked up version of tally marks.

“Erwin.” Levi’s voice had gone up an octave. But he didn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed as Erwin came into view. Freezing at the sight of his back. Before he stepped forward. Slowly. Cautious. Before placing a large warm hand on the damaged skin. Tracing the skin carefully. His deep voice broke the tense violence.

“I used to think murder was a heinous crime that was impossible to commit… but now I want to commit murder.” Levi gave a weak chuckle, any other time and he would have been teasing and taunting the other for being such a law-abiding citizen.

“Yeah. I think Lilith would help you hide the body. She seems experienced…” Erwin snapped out of the haze and went to business. How to handle a dark situation? Take it one step at a time.

“Let’s start with patching up his new wounds. What’s the count?”

Levi gave Eren another once over, “Bruises on his sides, near his ribs. Both sides. There are hand prints on his neck and his cheek is turning a really dark shade. They’re some bruise on his back and from what I can see there isn’t any damage done to his legs. Except a small bruise and scrap on his knee. Like he   
fell.”

“Or was tripped.” Levi was already shaping up to hate a lot of people. Mainly anyone who laid a fucking hand on their Eren. Levi ran a hand through Eren’s hair as the brunet’s breathing picked up. A strained expression on his face as Erwin cleaned up his wounds. Levi knew the feeling. Peroxide could be a bitch on fresh injuries. So Levi hushed the boy the best he could. Keeping him calm.

He almost wished he could see what gears were turning in that boy’s little head.

\---

Eren could remember the key’s weight on his neck, the key that forced him to his knees. The key that locked him into the dark. It was tied tightly to his neck. He couldn’t take it off. Not without punishment, or the paranoid feeling of constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure this his father wasn’t there to see his neck bare. The worst part of it all was that his friends thought that key was there because Eren liked it. Because it was important to him.

No. Please. It wasn’t kind to him. It locked him into his own personal hell. His cage. He wanted to be free. Free him. Please. He couldn’t stand to be in the dark any longer. It hurt too much. Having the words carved onto his skin.

Sin.

And tallies. For each sin he’d committed under the rule of his father.

One sin,

Two sins,

Three sins,

Four. 

All the way up to spanning his entire back in scars. Each one of a different severity. Each one being a different weapon of holy cleansing. To clean him from the sin that his father accused him of. The heresy. Sinner. Belts, whips. Ropes; choking and burning him. Lighters, flickering lights licking the sensitive skin on his back. Complete hell. Horse muzzles, riding crops, broom handles. Knives. It all hurt so much.

/It’s you’re fault.

/So insolent.

/How could you be Carla’s son?

/You are nothing like her.

/Stupid.

/Sinful.

/Why did you take her away?

/Did you feel the need to take my wife from me?

/Faggot.

/Rot in hell.

/Rot in the dark where you belong.

/Atone for your sins.

Please father, I didn’t mean to. I confess. I confess. I atone. I’m sorry. Don’t leave me here. Please save me. I wanna feel the light. Don’t leave me behind. Please stop. It hurts. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.

Apologies.

They were his curse. The only prayer to leave his mouth.

It felt dirty.

Because ‘No’ was a word that didn’t exist. Not in his world. It meant nothing to the people that had once held his puppet strings. Cutting them. Bending him to their will. To his dismay. Bending him into angles that only caused pain and agony.

Where was love in this green earth?


	16. Sneak Peek!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry darlings, I really wish I had an update, and I've really been trying. But it just seems that I'm having some trouble with school and family being very smothering of my time. So, please take this sneak peek of a future chapter or maybe just a bonus chapter, as repentance.
> 
> I AM SORRY

“No, I’m sorry, but I can’t take this off.” Hanji frowned a bit, Levi pretended not to care, he called her shitty glasses, but he did care about her and Lilith was rejecting a gift of kindness. The least she could do is take off that old and damned rusty key for a fucking night and make Hanji happy by wearing the damn heart necklace. Levi voiced his annoyance.

“Is it fucking attached to your skin?” Lilith gave a soft and somber laugh, it surprised both the brunette and Levi. It was just a sound that he couldn’t picture Lilith uttering. No matter what, maybe it was just him.

“No, it isn’t, but still. Even if it doesn’t go with what I’m wearing, even if it rubs my neck raw and bleeding, I’ll wear it. It’s because it means something, it means something to Eren, to me. This is his past, his pain, his scars, and the horror that haunts him still, but to me it is the fact he trusts me to hold this. To keep him safe from this… It means the world to me. So, no, I can’t take it off. That would be betraying my best friend. It would be breaking a promise we made a long time ago. But, if I can make it up to you…” 

Lilith cracked a faint smile, much different than the wide grins Levi was used to seeing on her. Reaching into her bag she rustled around for a moment, before pulling out a strange tie bracelet. It was a pretty fabric, blood red with a gold clasp and a golden insignia of an infinity sign. She handed it gently to Hanji. 

“I know it isn’t a collar, I don’t think either of us is ready for that, but I hope you like this. It took me a while to make.” Lilith chuckled sheepishly. “Easy to say it wasn’t the first, or the third attempt. Though I refused to stop trying, I didn’t think it would mean anything if someone else, AKA Eren, made it for me. Though, by the twelfth try I was tempted to just ask him.” Hanji gasped and held it in her hands, smiling.

“No. I love it. Thank you.”


	17. Inner Demons and Thoughts

Fluttering open, his eyes were exposed to the light of the room. The teal color of his eyes studying the ivory ceiling above him. It was smooth, not like the popcorn ceilings of his condo… and it wasn’t the club. Those ceilings were black. Ridley’s apartment? No… her ceilings were stars. Due to her hidden artistic abilities. Amy lived with Ridley. Lilith lived with him… Cillian’s apartment wasn’t this big and Jason lived with his little nephew. A very happy and loud kid that everyone jokingly called a mini Jay-Jay. He was Jason’s little curly ginger haired clone. 

Turning his head, Eren was mildly surprised at the chic décor. It was like walking into a magazine. Yet, it didn’t have that unlived in vibe that many designer rooms had. It smelled sharp like cologne and cleaning products. Albeit a strange combination of scents. It wasn’t that odd, pungent scent of new untouched furniture. There were also picture frames with people, though, those were on a desk with a few papers set out on the far side of the room. So, who the people in the picture frame were, was a mystery to him.

Moving to get up, Eren winced. Sitting up fully and turning bright red up to his ears with embarrassment and shame. A dash of fear as well. Who’d changed his pants? Where was his shirt? It wasn’t his ex was it? No, he vaguely remembered crawling home. As well as the fact this wasn’t that asshole’s apartment. It’d be moldy and reeking of booze if it was the former’s apartment. So, just where was he? Was this a friend of Lilith’s place? Oh god where was Lil? She’d probably have had a meltdown if she saw him bleeding on the kitchen floor.

Actually, if she was the one to find him she might have left him in the care of a friend while she went to hunt down his abuser… well. The one that was still in the city… and apart of the living. Searching his pockets, Eren wondered if he could contact her through the phone. Until the reality that these weren’t his pants anyway. And if by some strange chance he did take the phone in his blood loss haze it probably wouldn’t be in the pant… there were no pockets. These were boxers. Someone else’s boxers.

Where’s the bleach?

Eren was more than willing to drink the base like a fine wine right now. Chug the whole thing and not have to face whatever embarrassment was sure to face him as soon as he was faced with the unlucky soul that had stripped him and tending to his wounds. Being exposed to his sin. To the scars that lined his back. Tallies that marked up each and every screw up he’d done from the ages of eleven to fifteen. Which, with how much of a fuck up he was, it was a lot. 

Gathering the will power, courage, and pure determination to overpower   
the overwhelmingly familiar ache deep in his joints and bones. From the taunt skin and toned muscles that stretched and pulled over his bones in a skinnier, but still healthy way. His long tan legs exposed from his feet to a good part of his upper thigh. Whole torso bare except for the places on his stomach, sides, and lower back where he had pads over what he guessed were bruises by the irritated, burning throb he got for prodding at them and jolting them with movement. Eren just shook off the uncomfortable feeling of pain in his abdomen and softly padded across the plush beige carpet to the door of the room. Pulling it open gently and peeking out his head. 

Empty.

He stepped out of the room into the hall. Catching his figure in the mirror was lay down the hall from him. He looked like a piece of work didn’t he? Dazed and bland blue-green eyes, hair that was a wrecked and tangled mess on top of his head, his skin still had a pale sheen of dried sweat and blood loss and was covered in bandages, as well as the fact he was only wearing boxers. He looked like a gang bang gone wrong. Dark bags under his eyes and tense posture. God, he was such a fucking idiot. Getting stuck in messes like this all the time.

Though, he wouldn’t deny. The sleep had been nice. He was sure that he’d had a nightmare or two and didn’t sleep well. But he didn’t explicitly remember every detail to replay over in his mind like a hellish broken record, so hey. Plus sides right? Sometimes the positive of situations were hard to find. Especially with his head banging painfully the way it was and just the fact that him standing and walking was exhausting him and making him dizzy. But, he knew how to handle and pull through this. Because of the past. He wouldn’t look weak in front of whatever poor soul had his ass dropped into their care. They’d probably be relieved that he could take his leave and they wouldn’t have to worry about a stupid selfish prick like himself.

Walking with quiet steps through the large hallway Eren found his way into a large opening. A living area. With people based on the soft murmurs of voices coming from… a kitchen. Based on the subtle scent of eggs and toast that was emitting from the room at least was where the guess came from. Eren slowly walked over, bashfully looking down as he poked his head through and looked to the two people in the room.

Oh, Mother Theresa on a hood of a Mercedes Ben. 

He was screwed.

Sitting on a bar stool with a hot cup of tea/coffee/unknown held oddly in his hand was a familiar raven haired man with piercing grey eyes. Fuck. And worse. There was a bigger set blonde there to. Leaning against the island on the other side of the raven, slicked back hair and piercing blue eyes that crinkled in a charming smile at the sight of a bright red Eren standing in the door way of the kitchen. Though Levi was the first to speak.

“Hey brat, are you just going to stand there or you actually going to sit down?”


	18. Breakfast at Erwin's (and Levi's)

The sound of his voice almost made Eren jump out of his skin as Eren shook his head, walking a little closer and standing next to Levi after a reassuring smile from Erwin, speaking softly to him.

“Good morning Eren, don’t be shy, would you like coffee?” Eren mumbled a quiet good morning and nodding. Getting a warm mug placed on the counter in front of where he stood like a tense statue. Taking a stiff sip before putting it back down as his stomach rolled. Levi sent him another strange look. 

“I don’t like to repeat myself, aren’t you going to actually sit down?” Eren’s hands fidgeted as he briefly looked around for a seat or a stool. Coming up with nothing, Erwin leaned back in to the two.

“Levi, don’t give him too much of a hard time. He’s already had it pretty rough.”

“Rough you say?” Eren’s ears turned bright red at the teasing tone Levi had taken as he quickly changed the subject himself. Fidgeting and looking around again to make sure he wasn’t going to look like an idiot as he spoke.

“Um, I don’t see a seat, but I can go grab a chair if you tell me where it is?” Levi gave a smirk.

“Oh, you don’t need a chair.” With that, Eren yelped as Levi grabbed his hips and pulled the brunet onto the raven’s lap. Leaving the blonde to roll his eyes and watch. Mirth heavily apparent in his blue eyes. Eren turned an even brighter red.

“What are you doing? I can grab a chair you know.” Levi just wrapped his arms tighter around Eren’s waist. Giving sly grin as he shifted the other more firmly onto his lap.

“We don’t have anymore stools to fit the counter, and you shouldn’t stand with injuries like that. It wouldn’t be good for you.” Eren’s ears turned scarlet as Levi spoke, his hot breath ghosting the skin of his neck. Bad. Bad. Bad Eren. No. In a relationship. And this was completely innocent.

Right?

Right!

Inner conscious is supposed to be helping, but it’s not.

“But, there’s two of you isn’t there? Why would there only be one barstool?”  
Erwin smiled, finally reentering the conversation as he took a sip of his own coffee, “Well, there were two bar stools. But you couldn’t say we… broke one under certain circumstances.” Levi grumbled in reply.

“Circumstances my ass, you weren’t the one that almost broke your jaw when the damn thing fell.”

“I did catch you.”

“If you didn’t put so much of your fat ass weight on it, it wouldn’t have broken in the first place.”

“I did apologize, and a new one is on its way right now. Shipping is just taking a while.”

“Cause no one can do their fucking job now-a-days.”

Eren watched with curiosity as the blonde and the raven interacted. For anyone he’d ever met, they were… different. Strange. He hadn’t met anyone with those types of personalities before. Much less seen them together. Or have pictured them staying together for so long. But, it obvious worked. Erwin and Levi were the proof. Erwin being the calm and Levi being the storm. Though they were a little more complex to be categorized like that. It was all Eren had at the moment. Said couple broke him out of his thoughts.

“Here, these should help. How are you feeling Eren?” Looking up, Eren had a few pills pressed into his hand. Tylenol he guessed. Eren nodded gratefully and took them with a sip of his own coffee.

“I feel okay. Just a little banged up.” Levi mumbled.

“Little banged up. More like fucked the hell up.” Eren softly laughed.

“Yeah, there was a reason I broke up with him huh?” Levi scoffed. “I didn’t think I’d see him again. Much less run into him drunk. I’ll just be a little more careful. Maybe I should carry a thing of mace?” Levi grumbled.

“I’d try a restraining order.”

“I have one.” Erwin cleared his throat.

“I’m assuming the scars are because of…?” Eren shrugged. He didn’t want   
to talk about it. Any of it. Letting them assume it was his asshole ex was fine with him. His father was dead anyway. They dead can’t hurt you anywhere except for in memories. If he kept the wounds closed. He’d be fine.

“Yeah. It’s been a while though, don’t worry to much about it. If you think I look bad, then you should have seen him.” Levi spoke this time.

“Lilith told us some stories. Anger issues?”

“Used to have them a long time ago. Got kicked out of boxing. Said I was too aggressive. I told them that that was the point. Lilith still thinks they just kicked me out because I kicked the rich kid that was funding the gym’s ass.” Erwin chuckled softly.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Now, c’mon. Lilith and Hanji were supposed to meet us for breakfast at the iHop almost half an hour ago.”

“It won’t kill fucking shitty glasses to wait another few god damn minutes for us.”

“Levi dear, we have to go. They have tea at iHop too.” A grunt of acknowledgement.

“Well, if we have to go now will you let me off your lap now?”

“No.”

“At least you tried Eren.”


	19. Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever post the bonus chapter with Lilith, Hanji, and Levi? Please tell me, I'm a confused bab that needs assistance from a failing memory.

Luckily, Lilith didn’t suffocate Eren in her excitement and worry. Even though Hanji seemed to be trying to help her in the quest of suffocation. Luckily Levi’s glare seemed to be enough to get the dogs off of the war path. Settling for instead just holding him hostage on once again someone’s lap. Though this time it was Lilith’s lap. And he was more than accustomed to being trapped on her rather than a sexy French raven haired man. One gave him a complex and the other made him feel perfectly fine. Seeing as he’d been stuck as her cuddle toy since childhood. He was rather accustomed to her hanging on him like a koala. Wrapping her legs around him. Making him carry her around. Sitting on his lap. Or him sitting on her lap. 

Still didn’t stop the weirded out looks from the iHop employees who saw an injured brunet boy being coddled like a child with an impassive look by an overly emotional blonde. But hey! Levi’s glare fixed that too. And they got free coffee. Not sure how Hanji managed that, Eren didn’t think it was wise to ask anyway. He had a feeling that what was hidden under those crazy glasses would need to stay as hidden. 

The breakfast went well too. Even when they reluctantly parted ways once more. Eren going home with Lilith and Levi and Erwin moping away with Hanji. With the promise of coming over one night just for fun and happiness sake. Eren tilted his head as the two of them walked home. Musing his thoughts out loud.

“Should they come over for poker night?” Lilith quirked an eyebrow at him in thought, before smiling mischievously. 

“That, sounds like a wonderful idea. This Saturday sound good?” Eren pulled the phone from her back pocket. Typing in the passcode and checking the calendar.

“Yes, should I make some calls?”

“Please do so my dear.”

\---

“What the fuck Erwin you missed the damn turn for the third fucking time.”

“No, didn’t you notice the light was broken? We’re already late as it is, we don’t need to be stuck at a four way stop.”

“If only people knew how to fucking drive.”

“They do have classes… but most people neglect to take them. It is worse in foreign countries however… such as a certain country you’re native to.”

“Yeah, the fucking British can buy cares and can’t fucking drive them right? The French just need wider roads. Little shits.” 

“And during the time of your rant we arrived love.” Levi fell silent.

“You fucking asshole.”

“I love you too dear. Now up, we won’t be late if you can undo your seatbelt in ten seconds. Though I’ve seen you undo buttons much faster than that.” Levi chose to silently glare instead of argue as he did exactly what was asked and made his way to the door with Erwin in tow. Still glaring, until the door opened.

Yes, the sight of Lilith in an oversized sweater and leggings was cute and Levi did swing both ways. But it was the sight behind the way that broke Levi’s guard and forced his glare to drop. As well as Erwin’s hand to tighten on Levi’s waist.

A certain brunet stood in the mouth of the kitchen in perfect view of the open door holding a wooden spoon with messy hair and those same eyes. Though it wasn’t the hair or the spoon that caught both the men’s attentions. It was the simple black briefs that clung to Eren like a second skin. Just like the black thigh highs that did the same thing. The frilly apron that hung around Eren was nice too. But it wasn’t only that. It was the fact that Eren was also wearing absolutely nothing else.

An impassive blonde (with a facial expression like Eren’s blank one almost) leaned back from the living room as Eren and Lilith conversed. Lilith letting the two in and rushing into the kitchen with Eren. “Ey, Casanovas. You gonna just sit there or you gonna move your pretty asses over here and play the game with us.” Sputtering, they quickly gained composure and sat in the circle. Trying to regain pride that they lost very quickly as Eren walked out of the kitchen. Whiskey, Pepsi, and various snacks in his arms that moved to the table as Eren sat down, crossed his legs and picked up his hand of cards. Making the game very difficult for two very distracted men in the circle.

On the side of the party Amy and Lilith quietly conversed.

“You think they’re ever going to admit it Lil?”

“By the looks they’re giving him. I’ll give it a month.”

“I’d say a week.”

“You’re on.”


End file.
